Taking the back seat
by imotaku2
Summary: Graduation's creeping up. Confusion, apprehension... at times like these it's better to just...take the back seat. Chapter 8 is up!
1. Formalities

Disclaimer: Gokigengyou minna-san! Well I'm back on the scene after quite a few months' absence. Long boring story. Anyways, I have two stories on-going at the moment (one uploaded that's ongoing and one in my folder yet to be published) and these damn plot bunnies are nibbling away at me whilst I'm trying to blimmin' sleep! So I thought what the heck! Let's just fire one out there whilst I'm trying to finish these other 2!

So! no over-complex feelings, no over the top declarations of ever lasting love that _that_ certain character just hasn't realized (looks at other story in documents folder) dumbass! So yeah it's being flung at you in the hopes that I can beg forgiveness that I haven't finished my other story yet. It's a little...deep and as silly as it sounds, actually takes a lot out of you writing it! So I'm taking my time with it and enjoying writing this lighter story for you guys! So anyways after finishing this and getting some R&R (rest and relaxation) hopefully I'll be tying up loose ends and entertaining you guys once again!

(EH! Did you like the R&R double meaning slipped in there ;) please do feel free to drop your opinions by the way, I love to hear from you! Arigatou ne!)

Don't own any of these characters if I did it would be like: BUMCHIKA WA WAAA!

* * *

"Gokigengyou! Yumi-sama!" Touko bowed her head as the older girl approached.

"Gokigengyou, Touko-chan" Yumi smiled warmly as the younger girl looked up at the mention of her name.

"How was your weekend?" Yumi asked when the younger girl offered no further response.

"I actually had a lot of fun this weekend, I went to the hospital to see ojiisama. Miss Kawagama is still a patient there as well, her situation hasn't improved unfortunately so I spent some time with her."

"Kawagama-san? The lady with her hair in a bun? I remember her! She reminded me so much of my grandmother!" Yumi smiled at the memory of their valentine's date a few months previous when she had met the kind, older lady.

"Yes! She asked for you..." Touko offered a smile but failed miserably and managed to show Yumi every conflicting emotion she was feeling in that instance.

"Ah! Touko-chan!..." Yumi bowed her head and let her hands drop to her sides. Turning from Maria's statue before her, she looked at the smaller girl beside her still praying. "I almost forgot Rei-sama asked if you wouldn't mind helping her with the final preparations for the graduation ceremony"

"Yumi-samaaaaa!" Touko stamped her foot in defiance.

"Sachiko-oneesama would really appreciate it if you gave your best wishes and congratulations on behalf of the first years Touko-chan! Please? Onegaishimasu! " Yumi bowed her head to the underclassmen before her.

"Yumi-sama! Please lift your head!" Touko looked around her in nothing short of a panic. Thankfully no one was around to witness the older student demeaning herself.

"Arigatou! Thank you Touko-chan! I'm in debt to you once again!" Yumi nodded her head in the direction of the rose mansion. "We should get going I arrived early today so I would not be late on such an important day!" She giggled and skipped off in said direction.

_Yumi-sama... gomen ne, I forgot how difficult this would be for you...today. The graduation ceremony._

As they approached the Rose mansion, Touko noticed a slight hesitation in Yumi. So much so that she was able to halt accordingly beside Yumi a few feet before the entrance.

"Touko-chan..."

"Yumi-sama, gomen ne, I'm sorry about earlier. I know how hard this must be for you. Not only do you have to bid farewell to the third years at the graduation ceremony but to Rei-sama and also..."

"Mmmm" Yumi shook her head, "Don't worry about it, strangely, I'm extremely honoured that I was nominated to give the graduation speech. It means I get to say goodbye to onee-sama and wish her luck on behalf of myself and on behalf of everyone else also, officially and properly, I think she'd appreciate that"

"Really? Somehow...I think she would hope you'd say so yourself. To her personally I mean..."

Yumi looked at Touko questioningly. "You don't think onee-sama will like my speech?"

Looking at the older girl and sensing the sudden downcast in mood, Touko smiled at her reassuringly.

"She'll love it. I'm sure."

Yumi, suddenly brightening up, exclaimed happily and grabbed hold of the younger girls sleeve.

"Then let's hurry! I want to be at the reception before everyone else! It must be perfect!"

"But!..." Touko-chan trailed after Yumi staring back at the Rose mansion. Was Yumi avoiding everyone?

Touko let herself get dragged through formality after formality with every teacher and every parent that had showed up for the days' event. Bowing formally and smiling warmly at the guests was starting to take its toll on the younger girl. Where Yumi-sama was finding the energy and enthusiasm Touko had to wonder...

Finally reaching the mansion Touko climbed the steps warily, the last two hours showing its effect. The girl felt as if she could drop right then and there. When she reached the top of the stairs and had made her way to the meeting room, she paused at the door to hear slightly muffled voices on the other side. Rei-sama and Sachiko-sama. She halted her hand mid-knock and instead, pressed her ear to the door. Curiosity overwhelming her sense of decency.

"So...?"

"What?"

"You said you'd wait ten more minutes."

"I did. And I have. What is your point?"

"My point is, I thought that when those ten minutes had passed you would have done something. Instead you're sitting here doing nothing. What's up? The Sachiko I know would have been out that door and on a mission. Don't tell me you've given up?"

"There is no mission and I haven't 'given up' as you have put it. I said I would wait ten more minutes on Yumi and I have. That's it."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

...

...

...

(My nose is itchy...ugh...what's going on in there...?)

...

...

"Rei, please ask me what it is you wish to ask, you're staring is making me uncomfortable."

"Sachiko..."

(So this is about Yumi huh?)

"Sachiko...have you...spoken to Yumi since valentine's day?"

"Valentine's? Why do you ask?"

"I think Yumi has been slightly withdrawn from everyone the past few weeks, it must have something to do with the graduation. I just wondered if you had spoken to her about it."

"I haven't noticed Yumi being withdrawn at all Rei, she hasn't seemed particularly off or preoccupied as of late. Not that I have noticed anyway."

"Just as I thought. You haven't spoken to her then."

"Rei if you know something about Yumi that I do not then tell me clearly!"

"Is it not your own responsibility as her older sister to know these things yourself?"

"You dare...!"

"Admit it. You haven't spoken to Yumi since Valentine's because you thought Yumi had made Touko her soeur and you didn't want to interfere correct?"

"Not that it's anyone else's concern, but yes, I have been giving Yumi her space so that she could ask Touko-chan when she was ready."

"I see. Well since these matters do not concern me so I guess this discussion is at it's end."

"Rei! What is all of this about? I really don't need any more stress on a day such as this! What are you trying to tell me?"

(Sachiko...honestly even I know...isn't it obvious?)

"You know Yumi hasn't asked Touko to be her soeur yet right?"

"So I have heard. Yes."

"And you didn't think it was odd that she hasn't asked you to acknowledge Touko as her soeur right?"

"Then surely she isn't ready too. Isn't that obvious?"

"Yoshino asked me months ago to acknowledge Nana as her soeur!"

"They will be soeur's soon so isn't that to be expected?"

"..."

"...Oh!"

"We graduate today Sachiko. In fact in three hours' time. We will officially no longer be students at this school."

"I hadn't even realized..."

"You need to speak to her before graduation. I should be able to manage here. Touko-chan is coming along to help, in fact...ten thirty! Where is she!"

(HAI! All this time at the drama club wasn't for nought! Here we go! SE NO!)

A slight knock at the door broke the tension between the elder girls. Watching the door slowly open, Sachiko stood at the same time as Rei.

"Gokigengyou! I'm so sorry I was late! Yumi-sama insisted that we greet all the guests before the ceremony. Honestly!" Touko shook her head in mock disbelief before sitting herself down next to Rei.

"Touko-chan, you were with Yumi this morning?" Sachiko asked. Almost eagerly.

"E..eh" Touko nodded her head trying not to make eye contact with the latter.

"Is she still at the chapel?"

"She was when I left Sachiko-sama, she intended to come here first but I think she's a little...nervous. She's been working on her speech for weeks."

"I see. Well, please excuse me." Sachiko nodded to Rei and Touko before leaving the room, the door clicking softly behind them.

"So..." Rei split the pile of papers in front of her, passing half to Touko. "Those acting classes came in handy huh?"

"E..EH?"

"The way of the sword Touko-chan, One can not prepare for the strike, if one does not know where the opponent will strike from."

"You knew I was outside this whole time didn't you?"

Rei winked at a slightly hesitant Touko.

"Rei-sama is a little scary..."

* * *

Blonde Girl: "I thought you said this was a light story?"

RedHead: "It is! What you want me to just jump in with the Hot stuff ne?"

BG: "Yurp!"

RH: "Ugh...pervert..."

BG: "You really drag these out don't you?"

RH: "EH! How rude I SO do not!

BG: "Really? I could have sworn that's what you're doing right now..."

RH: "It's this new laptop *sniffs* the keyboards just so...soft..."

BG: "You're weird...R.E.A.L weird..."

Yoroshiku ne! Next chapter will be up in a few hours hopefully ;)


	2. Apprehension

AH! Chapter 2! Arigatou gozaimasu! I'm glad you're still with me ;)

Well not much to say without spoilers so just enjoy ne? :D

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Only in my sad twisted mind *sniffs*

* * *

"Shimako-san! Noriko-san!"

"Ah! Yumi-san! Gokigengyou!"

"Gokigengyou Yumi-san!"

The three girls joined in a small circle amidst the chaos outside the chapel.

"I was just about to make my way to the rose mansion, have you just come?" Yumi asked, a curious glint in her eye. She hadn't seen Sachiko-sama this morning.

"Actually we just arrived, Noriko and I stopped for breakfast before coming, Rei-san asked us to stop by before the ceremony though." Shimako smiled at her soeur before looking to Yumi.

"Yumi-san? Have you spoken to Rei and Saa..." Noriko was cut off by a slightly high pitched but melodic voice.

"YU..MI...SAN!"

Yumi spun around to find Yoshino grinning behind her.

"Yoshino-san! Gokigengyou!"

"Eh? What's everyone doing here? I thought we would be meeting at the rose mansion!"

"Noriko and I just arrived and we bumped into Yumi-san"

"Yoshino...you haven't been to the rose mansion to see Rei yet?" Yumi looked slightly alarmed at her classmate.

"Uh...no. I just got here and saw you guys. Was there a set time to meet? I don't remember arranging anything..." Yoshino replied looking slightly confused.

"Not particularly but...I thought you would be helping out Rei-sama..." Yumi trailed off seeing the slight guilt in everyone's faces.

"I thought Yumi-sama and Touko-chan were helping out..." Yoshino trailed off.

"We thought Yoshino-san and Yumi-san were helping out! Oh my...poor Rei-sama!" Shimako clutched her scarf and looked at an equally alarmed Noriko.

"OH! This is all my fault! I should have prepared better! I was trying to make sure everyone was comfortable and forgot all about the preparations beforehand!" Yumi berated herself.

"Yumi-san, you haven't done anything wrong..." Noriko unsuccessfully tried to smile a reassuring smile at the older girl in front of her.

"Well...I suppose we should all get in gear and get on with it! Shall we go?" She held out her arm to Yoshino, mimicking Shimako and Noriko. The other girls nodded in agreement and headed off in the direction of the rose mansion.

"Yumi-sama...?" Yoshino had stopped with Yumi causing Shimako and Noriko, a few paces ahead to turn around in confusion.

Yumi smiled to herself. She'd been putting this off all day, not wanting to go to the rose mansion, hiding amongst the crowds. Acting cowardly as Sachiko would put it.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up!"

Yoshino let go of Yumi's arm and joined Shimako and Noriko. "Is everything all right?" Shimako looked around, nothing and no one in particular stood out. "Yumi-san?"

"Daijoubu! I'm fine. I just have something I want to do before the graduation ceremony."

Seeing the determined look in her eyes Shimako nodded and walked on, Noriko in tow. Yoshino stared after Yumi as she walked back where they had come from. Realizing she was falling behind she turned around, catching up with the other girls.

When the three had gone out of sight Yumi stopped and turned to her right. Walking up a small pathway she opened the familiar door in front of her and stepped inside the enclosure.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting" she bowed formally before closing the door behind her.

"Gokigengyou!" Shimako entered the meeting room of the rose mansion, Noriko and Yoshino in tow.

"Gokigengyou" Sei and Touko smiled at the rose members as they sat facing them.

"Eh? Sachiko-sama isn't here?" Yoshino looked around the room confused.

"She left a while ago...say...you haven't seen Yumi-san have you?" Touko asked.

"Yes she was coming to the rose mansion with us but she said she had something to do before the ceremony and just took off!" Yoshino exclaimed shaking her head.

"It sounds like something they would do doesn't it?" Rei looked up to a smiling Shimako.

"It is isn't it?" She laughed with Rei as the others looked back and forth between them.

"What?" Yoshino looked at Rei then Shimako, "What!"

Noriko looked at Shimako then at Touko who just shrugged in response.

"Gokigengyou" Sachiko smiled as Yumi walked towards her and sat on the window sill beside her.

"..."

"You knew where I would be?" Sachiko asked knowingly.

"...yes."

"Yumi..." Sachiko reached out for the younger girls hand, when the latter pulled away almost forcefully she retracted her hand suddenly as if suddenly bitten.

"You're the worst..." Yumi whispered.

"Yumi!"

"I've been trying to put this off but here I am. So I'll just say it. I've been waiting on your call onee-sama. I've been waiting by Maria-sama. I've also been waiting at the gates and outside your classrooms but you always seem to be gone by the time I get there. You've been avoiding me haven't you?"

"That's not true...I..."

"You haven't spoken to me in weeks!" The younger girl suddenly flared up and jumped from her seat. "'Gokigengyou' and 'Long time no see' doesn't really cut it for me! What did I do wrong? What could I have possibly done that would make you hate me so!"

Yumi's outburst was cut short when she found herself face in collar, arms around her waist. Sachiko hugged her tightly, raising one hand to mindlessly pull the younger girls head into her chest.

"Baka! How foolish I've been! Don't you realize what a turmoil I've been in myself! I thought you didn't want me to acknowledge Touko-chan as your soeur! I've been waiting weeks on you asking me to witness you're ceremony! And when you didn't ask I decided that I should probably give you space and stop pushing you to take on a younger sister before I graduate..."

"Onee-sama!" Yumi cried out, burying her face against the older girl's stare.

"Did you really think I would maliciously avoid all contact with you? What kind of person do you take me for?"

Hearing a slight hint of annoyance in her Onee-sama's voice, Yumi raised her head, wiping her tears as she stepped back from the older girl.

"I don't know what I was thinking...sometimes...I find it hard to talk to you Onee-sama. I worry that I'll upset you or...you'll be upset with me..."

"And we have both seen what happens when we take that approach!" She smiled tenderly at the younger girl in front of her. "Gomen ne, Yumi. I'm sorry I didn't take your feelings into consideration. I was more worried that you find me a nuisance, when actually I should have let you confide in me...and likewise..." She reached for the younger girls' hand.

Yumi tentatively took the offered hand to be pulled once again against the older girl. She couldn;t help it as a broad smile took to her lips.

"Promise me, in future you will always ask first and think later. Understand?" She pulled back slightly to look down at the younger girl before her.

"I promise!" Yumi's smile took ear to ear making Sachiko beam back at her. "Ah!"

"What is it?" Sachiko looked slightly alarmed as Yumi's face took on a slightly serious expression.

"You too Onee-sama! This misunderstanding wasn't one-sided! You have to promise too!"

"Oh?" Sachiko feigned a slightly bemused expression at the younger girl.

Yumi crossed her arms defiantly.

"Okay! Okay! I promise."

"You promise..." Yumi stepped back towards her onee-sama, "What? ...exactly?"

Sachiko, feeling slightly flushed at the girls teasing tried not to give anything away as she stared at her soeur. Honestly, these days. It was slightly alarming how well Yumi could handle her. To the point where she found herself seeking out the younger girl more and more. What would happen once she had graduated. She wouldn't see the girl as much...

"O..NEEE...SA...MA!" Yumi raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I promise, that I will always ask first and think later. Yumi."

Yumi smiled proudly at her onee-sama. She was sure that even after Sachiko graduated that the two would most definitely see each other often. She wasn't sure about the latter, but she found herself depending more and more on the girl and when she didn't have her to confide in. No. When she simply didn't have her there. It was like being in Italy again. She found herself unconsciously thinking about her. Daydreaming, actually dreaming, silly things she saw even caused an involuntary thought of the older girl. She wouldn't say it was...unpleasant.

"Are you coming to the graduation party tonight Yumi?" Sachiko asked, interrupting Yumis' train of thought.

"Oh! You're going Onee-sama?" Yumi suddenly broke free of their embrace to look up at the older girl. The party didn't really sound like Sachiko's thing. Sei, Youko and Eriko had planned a bonfire party for Rei and Sachiko. Everyone was invited of course, but the idea of a BIG fire, by the beach at night really didn't seem like it would go down well with her Onee-sama.

"Of course! It sounds like fun! You're still going right? I can pick you up on the way" Sachiko absent-mindedly reached for a stray strand of hair and tucked it behind her soeur's ear.

"Really!"

Sachiko giggled and nodded at the younger girl's screech.

"I have to warn you though, Sei-sama will be there..."

"Hmm?" Yumi's face suddenly changed from ecstatic to utterly confused. "Why do you have to warn me?"

"Well...I might get a little angry if she tries to coax you into kissing her again, it is graduation after all..."

Yappari...she knew about that...

"Onee-sama! It's not Sei's graduation so she shouldn't be expecting anything and anyway, I don't know where you get your information from, but it was only a peck on the cheek!"

"I see..."

"What?" Yumi looked perplexed at her Onee-sama's fixed gaze.

"Yumi..." Sachiko stepped forward slightly towards Yumi. "Really I thought you might have picked up on the hint!" She sighed looking slightly flushed all of a sudden.

"Oh...OH!" Yumi's eyes widened with realization.

"Honestly, Sei get's a kiss on the cheek and I get a dumbfounded soeur looking at me like I just asked you for the answer to a math equation."

Hearing the slight irritation in her Onee-sama's voice Yumi tried to quickly rectify the situation. Without thinking she did exactly what she always had a habit of doing. She blabbered out exactly what she was thinking.

"I wonder...what do you give to that one, most precious person in your life..."

Sachiko stared dumbfounded at the younger girl. _Most precious...?_

"Gomen ne, I still haven't thought of a present for you. I thought you would be too busy today to receive one from me anyway."

"I am never too busy for you Yumi."

The younger girl looked up to meet the smouldering gaze of the older girl in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat. She had never seen that look in Sachiko's eyes before. They way she stared at her and how. She couldn't look away, something about the way her eyes held hers, just that _little_ bit too long. The older girl leant down, her lips inches from her ear.

"Kiss me"

Yumi pulled back, her expression showing her uncertainty. Sachiko stood motionless her penetrating eyes made Yumi shift uncomfortably. The sudden change in the older girl was unnerving.

Sachiko closed her eyes, each second of delay making her heart beat that much faster. She felt the goosebumps rising on her milky white skin. Felt a slight breeze on the back of her legs, ruffling her skirt. Everything seemed amplified in that heated moment. She could hear the plants swaying behind her, the water dripping from the faucet across the greenhouse. And Yumi... she could hear the slight intake of breath before she felt her move closer. She was overcome with a sudden aroma, so sweet... was that coming from Yumi? She hadn't noticed before.

Yumi couldn't control her breathing. Sachiko stood before her. Eyes closed, head slightly bowed. She wasn't joking. This was real. This was really happening! Sachiko had really asked her... Yumi found her eyes suddenly drawn to the latter's neck. The scent of Sachiko's perfume...Yumi drew a sharp intake of breath, inhaling her aroma. Before she knew it she had stepped forward, the floral scent of Sachiko's perfume drawing her closer. Yumi couldn't resist taking deep breaths, trying to breathe all of her in. The smell...it was intoxicating! Her eyes trailed her from her neck slowly up to her jawline and along...there.

Sachiko was almost about to open her eyes when she felt the warm breath of Yumi beside her cheek. She was this close. It took what little self control she had left to stand there and endure this new type of torture. She couldn't help it when she felt a slight brush against her jawline. Had Yumi kissed her? Then another on the opposite side. This girl was playing with her she realized suddenly. Trying her best not to smile. She'd play this out until the end.

Yumi looked at the older girl as she ever so slightly pressed her lips to Sachiko's skin. Automatically her eyes jumped to the older girl's expecting to see them open, furious! But no. They were still closed. Her heart was thumping furiously in her chest as she looked at the older girls lips. They looked so soft... well, there was only one way she was going to accomplish this...

Sachiko felt the soft, warm hand brush the hair from her face. Feeling the hand gently reach around to the back of her neck, caused a slight shudder as shivers ran down her spine. And then she felt Yumi's lips on her own.

At that first tentative brushing of lips, Yumi knew she was in trouble. She pulled Sachiko into her, and pressed her lips fully onto her. When Sachiko didn't pull away, Yumi pulled back slightly. Her face, an inch from Sachiko's the younger girl looked at her questioningly.

Sachiko saw the look that was there. She had no answers and she felt the tears coming. Barely seconds had passed between the two when Sachiko pulled Yumi back to her, her lips sweet and soft kissing her back.

Yumi's heart lurched when Sachiko pulled her almost forcefully back into her. This was not a simple "Hey congratulations on your graduation Mwa!" kind of kiss. This was ... real. Her first real kiss!

Sachiko pushed the screaming voices to the back of her head. She knew she would have to face the consequences of her actions later. Hell it was only supposed to be a joke. But when Yumi had once again taken her seriously she...gave in. God! How much she wanted this kiss! How long she had waited for this kiss!

And what better way to share your first kiss, than with that one, most special person in your life...

* * *

Damn that kiss took a long time in coming! It's 5:15am! I better just stay awake I'm dead if I wake up the other half this late! She told me about half one not to be too long... ^.^;

You know this whole thing kinda just flew outta me and it wasn't until after reading when I was like..."Oi! Fukuzawa! Off it!" Anyone for a me/Sachiko fic? No? .


	3. Black Out

Hey everyone! Back with another chapter, although I'm not planning on pulling another all- nighter after last night . Thanks to insomniac and choki for the reviews and yes I will be continuing with my other fanfic, this is merely supposed to be a one-shot, get some ideas down quick kinda thing because my head is buzzing after re-watching seasons 3 and 4 this week. I'll be continuing my other fanfic when this is all done and published! ^-^ (also there is definitely not enough M rated Sachiko fics people! *huffs*)

Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

* * *

Yumi looked out from behind the curtain at the people filtering into the chapel from outside. As they took their seats she found herself looking around the room. Almost instantly her eyes found her. Sachiko was standing at the far end of the hall her back to her, talking to Rei. Unconsciously her hand found it's way to her lips, her mind drifting back. Only thirty minutes ago she had been standing, arms entangled...kissing..._her_. She felt her cheeks beginning to burn, she thought she could still feel her warm breath on her face, hear her sharp intake of breath as she had...

Yumi froze, losing all sensibility as Sachiko slowly turned and looked directly at her. She yanked the curtain back into place and tried to steady her breathing, her hand flat against her chest. Why was she this nervous? She'd already kissed the girl! And when they had parted ways outside of the greenhouse, Sachiko had smiled before walking away from Yumi still gripping her hand, only letting go when their arms were fully extended. Not wanting to let go...

"Wish me luck?"

Yumi jumped and spun around at the familiar voice. Sachiko smiled at the surprised expression on her soeur's face. Hadn't they been looking at one another just moments ago? Looking down she saw the younger girls hand clasping her chest.

"I'm sorry, did I surprise you?"

"Yes! I mean...no..."

Sachiko giggled softly before reaching out to take the younger girls hand. When they finally joined she nudged the younger girl to follow her.

_Where is she taking me? Oh no, she isn't going to scold me is she? Has Rei-sama said something to her?_

Sachiko led her down the steps and around the corner from the main stage, a little way down the corridor in front of them, she opened a door on her right before briefly checking the room.

"Here..." She nodded her head towards the open door. Yumi walked in in front of her, looking around at her surroundings. She turned as she heard the door click softly behind her, Sachiko standing with her back to the door.

"Is everything alright?" She asked the younger girl in concern.

"Huh? Yes! Great! Fine!" Yumi chuckled giving her slight nervousness away with her shifty movements. She hadn't even realized she was pinching the skin of her arm until Sachiko grabbed hold of her hand, enclosing it in her own.

"Yumi, stop!"

"I'm sorry I'm just a little nervous about my speech. I didn't think there would be this many people..." she let out a sigh and tried to steady her breath.

"You'll be fine! Just remember everyone's here to see their daughters, they'll be too busy snapping away with their camera's to even notice if you're a little nervous."

"Really?" She looked up at Sachiko who had moved slightly closer to the younger girl.

"Really..."

Yumi could hear clattering and scraping of chairs from down the hall. Everyone was starting to take their seats. First would be the choir, followed by a few readings and then Yumi had to call forth all of the 3rd year's to receive their certificates. She hoped she wouldn't get anyone's name wrong! How embarrassing!

"Is...that the only reason why you're so nervous?"

"Mmm" Yumi nodded her head.

"So you're...okay?" Sachiko searched the younger girls face for any signs of hesitation.

"Onee-sama, is this about earlier?" She saw the older girl tense.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I don't know what came over me... I was worried that you might be avoiding me"

"What? No! Why would I hide from you?"

"The curtain? You were hiding behind it Yumi"

"Oh! Yeah I guess... I guess I just felt a little embarrassed. I don't know why."

"You have no need to be embarrassed around me Yumi. It was..."

Sachiko looked up when Yumi closed her hands around hers. She felt herself being pulled towards her. Yumi searched her eyes with hers. A slight red hue colouring her cheeks. She gently guided Sachiko down towards her, the older girl being slightly taller and out of reach. Before their lips had barely brushed each other, the door behind Sachiko swung open, startling the two girls and causing them to quickly pull apart.

"Yumi-san! We've been looking everywhere for you! We're about to start..." Yoshino leant backwards around the doorframe, her face out of view. "Touko-chan in here!"

Yumi stole a quick glance at Sachiko. The older girl looking slightly flustered with her mouth slightly open.

"Sachiko-sama..." Touko leaned back into the room. Looking from one girl to the other. She suddenly felt embarrassed about barging in. She had obviously interrupted something by the looks the two girls were giving one another. "Umm, Rei and the others are already seated. She asked me to tell you to come as quickly as you can"

Sachiko nodded at Yoshino and glanced back quickly at the younger girl before disappearing through the door.

"Yumi-san come quick!" Touko burst through the door and grabbed her arm, "It's starting!"

"Ladies and gentlemen could we please have a round of applause for our guest speakers, Watanabe Keiko-san, Nakamura Haruko-san and Tachibana Sakura-san."

The audience clapped as the three girls stepped forward and bowed before them.

"Next we have Fukuzawa Yumi-san, 2nd year Pine class, and the Yamayurikai council's Rosa Chinensis en Bouton."

The crowd clapped again, as Yumi stood up and walked towards the podium with the intimidating microphone upon it. She cleared her throat and lowered the microphone so it was in front of her. Without meaning to she looked directly at Sachiko who was clapping and smiling up at her petite soeur. She nodded slightly giving Yumi the much needed confidence to proceed.

"Thank you." She bowed her head and waited for the applause to end before she continued. "In alphabetical order, the name's of this year's graduates. Please step forward to receive your certificate. Aoyama Miyako."

A tall girl with short brown hair stood from the first seat in the front row, making her way towards the steps and Yumi. She bowed before Yumi and reached out to receive her certificate and shake hands with the younger girl. Making her way down the list in front of her, Yumi felt herself becoming more relaxed. The routine and repetitiveness of it all made it easy to just focus on the list and the student before her. She hardly even noticed the crowd seated before her. Before long her eyes saw Sachiko's name on the list, a familiar feeling of the day making itself known. Her stomach felt like it was tying itself in knots, making her shift uncomfortably.

"Narita Kumiko" Yumi stepped back from the microphone, preparing to shake hands with the girl proceeding towards her.

Sachiko had been watching Yumi for the past fifteen minutes or so. She knew she was next and Yumi's gradual increase in fidgeting had led Sachiko to the conclusion that Yumi had been looking at Sachiko's name creeping up on her list. She had made her uncomfortable after all, or perhaps she was just as confused as her. The past few hours had brought both mixed feelings and a lot of questions which she didn't know the answer to. She was fighting an inward battle and from the looks of it, Yumi was having the same issues. She just hoped they would get a chance later on that evening to talk about today.

Yumi turned back to look out over the audience. Bringing her list back up in front of her, not that she needed to.

"Ogasawara Sachiko-sama" The sudden added honorific caused a lot of whispering amongst the guests at the back, but Yumi couldn't care less. She would never disrespect her onee-sama and call her by just her given name.

_Whoever compiled this list doesn't know oneesama, it must have been one of the first years. Nobody else could have had the discourtesy to hand this to me with a straight face and expect me to read it..._

Yumi watched her Onee-sama graciously climb the steps, before slowly walking across the stage, stopping only a few inches in front of her.

"Sotsugyou omedetou gozaimasu. Onee-sama. Congratulations"

Sachiko bowed before her, making Yumi squeak in protest.

"Onee-sama!"

A few of the students left on the front row sniggered amongst themselves at her outburst.

"Thank you Yumi..." Sachiko reached for the certificate, her hand over Yumi's, holding the piece of paper in front of them.

Yumi had the sudden urge to pull back, if she didn't give her the certificate she couldn't graduate right? She felt trapped, panic suddenly starting to settle in the pit of her stomach as the guests shifted in their seats. If I don't give it to her she'll have to stay, she'll be by my side and I can still see her everyday...

"Yumi..." Sachiko slowly shook her head, seeing the girls thoughts clearly on her face.

"C..con..gratulations." Yumi closed her eyes and lowered her head as Sachiko removed her hand. Her certificate in the other.

Sachiko had the sudden urge to hug the younger girl. She looked so small and disheartened compared to a few minutes ago. Not wanting to make a scene and having already drawn more than a few curious glances from the crowd Sachiko did the only thing she thought she could.

"Are you okay?" she whispered into the younger girls ear.

Yumi nodded, her eyes flicked out to the crowd. A few people were leaning out into the walkway trying to get a better view. Sachiko was leaning against her slightly. She felt her hand move up her sleeve and rest on her arm.

"You're doing splendidly, come and find me after okay? I'll wait for you..." she gave the younger girl's arm a slight squeeze before moving away and off in the direction of the stairs on the opposite side of the stage. When she was behind the curtain she stopped at the top of the stairs and leant against the hand rail, she watched the younger girl turn back to the microphone.

Yumi felt the panic rise in her chest when Sachiko let go of her arm and walked off the stage. The sudden loss of heat and comfort suddenly made the girl realize that she was once again all alone on the stage. Clutching her chest she looked out over the crowd in front of her. There were quite a few people rising out of their seats, teachers quickly making their way up the walkway to usher them back down. Yumi felt her chest constricting. Found her breath hard to come by. Everyone was staring straight at her.

Suddenly feeling dizzy she backed away from the microphone, the faces in front of her losing clarity. She almost tripped on the step down behind her, forgetting she was standing on the podium. She heard footsteps behind her, but couldn't quite hear what was being said.

Unable to comprehend what was happening around her the last thing she felt was two arms wrap around her shoulders.

The last thing she saw was Sachiko's face leaning over her, but she couldn't make out what she said.

Then, everything was dark.

* * *

Yeah I know it's a bit mean to leave it there but hey...so panic attack! Woot woot! I'm all for the drama. Please leave a review if you enjoyed! Until next chapter... (Of course if someone wanted to write me an M rated Sachiko flick whilst I was writing the next chapter that'd be A-OKAY!) j/k! Kinda...

Thanks for sticking with me this far...

EDIT: Thanks for your comments! Kaito, I'm glad you're enjoying the story and thanks for reviewing! Shiz, hint taken ha!


	4. Recovery

Welcome back everyone and thanks for the encouragement! Here is chapter 4, slight guilt trip on leaving you guys with a cliff hanger (and it's a weekend and I've nothing better to do...)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own marimite or any of it's characters...boo!

* * *

"Yumi! Yumi can you hear me?" Sachiko shook Yumi vigorously, when there was no reaction she looked down at the seats along the bottom of the stage. Most people were standing now. Cries of alarm ringing throughout the hall. "Rei! Help me!"

Rei, already standing, held her hand out to stop Touko and Yoshino from running onto the stage.

"Stay here!"

"But!..."

"SIT!"

Touko and Yoshino both slumped back down into their seats, their eyes fixated on a collapsed Yumi lying on the stage.

"We need to get her to the infirmary" The principal crouched down beside Sachiko, not sure what to do. Students were starting to rush forward to the stage. He waved to the teachers at the back of the room for help before looking back at Sachiko who was cradling Yumi's head in her lap.

"We'll take her!" Rei crouched down beside Yumi, reaching for her limp arm and throwing it around her neck.

"Be careful with her!" Sachiko snapped at her.

"Sachiko I've got her don't worry..." Rei could see the terrified expression on Sachiko's face. When she saw tears start to well up in her eyes she quickly, but gently, lifted Yumi up from the floor, pausing as Sachiko placed Yumi's other arm around her own neck. She nodded at Rei and matched her pace as they quickly made their way towards the school infirmary.

"What happened!" the nurse rushed towards the two girls holding an unconscious Yumi between them, her head hanging forward and her feet slightly dragging on the ground behind them.

"She fainted on stage during the ceremony! Will she be okay?" Sachiko eased Yumi's arm from around her neck and motioned for Rei to help her get the young girl up onto the bed.

"Did she hit her head?"

"No sensei, Sachiko caught her before she hit the ground"

"Then she'll be fine, we're lucky you were on stage Sachiko-san or we'd be dealing with a nasty concussion. How long has she been out?"

"A couple of minutes? Is that normal." Sachiko lifted Yumi's hand into her own and looked down at the sleeping girl.

"It varies, when someone faints they can be out for seconds or a few minutes. We'll know more when she wakes up. Do you know what could have caused this?"

"I spoke to Yumi before the ceremony, she was nervous, but she said she was fine. She seemed a little off when I went to collect my certificate from her though."

"You were worried about her." Rei stated more than asked.

"What happened after that?"

"I'm not sure...I saw her stumble and..." Sachiko turned around suddenly to look down at Yumi.

"Yumi! Can you hear me?" She felt the younger girls' hand twitch again.

"Mmm..."

"Looks like she's coming out of it. Would you fetch me a glass of water for her please?" Rei nooded to the nurse and took off across the room to a small sink in the corner. The nurse made her way around the bed to stand opposite Sachiko. "She'll probably not remember much, let's just take it easy with her alright?"

Sachiko shot daggers at the woman with her eyes.

"O...ne..e...sa...ma?" Yumi tried to open her eyes, the bright light assaulting her and causing her to cover her face with her sleeve. "Aaaah...what happened? What's going on? Onee-sama!"

"I'm right here Yumi" Sachiko squeezed the small hand in her own.

"Where am I!" Yumi lifted her hand, shielding her eyes, as she tried to adjust to her surroundings.

"You're in the infirmary Yumi. You fainted."

"Yumi? Does your head hurt anywhere? Are you finding it hard to breathe?"

Yumi looked up at the woman in white to her right. "I'm fine. How long have I been here?"

"Only a few minutes, Rei helped me carry you off the stage"

Yumi looked around at her Onee-sama who was standing on her left. When their eyes met, Yumi could see the worry she'd caused.

"Onee-sama why are you crying?" Yumi pushed herself up on the bed using her free hand. Her other still interlocked with Sachiko's.

The nurse nodded to Rei who smiled down at Yumi, before following the older lady out of the room.

"Thank goodness!" Sachiko threw herself over Yumi enveloping her in a tight embrace. "You had me worried half to death! I've never been so scared in my entire life! You just collapsed on the spot!"

"Onee-sama, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be silly! This isn't your fault! If anything it is mine, I shouldn't have pushed you so hard. I thought you were just nervous, I didn't think anything like this would happen..."

When Sachiko began to weep on Yumi the younger girl instinctively rubbed her hands over her back trying to calm her down. She didn't know what had caused the sudden outburst from her. She'd fainted at school before, it wasn't a big deal. The only conclusion she could come to is that Sachiko blamed herself for this somehow. There was no other explanation. She knew though, that she'd really frightened the girl by the look of her.

"You...carried me here?"

Sachiko sniffled, pulling herself up to sit of the edge of the bed. "Rei helped me" She reached into her pocket and produced a handkerchief. After wiping her tears the older girl looked back at her.

"...you caught me. Didn't you?" Yumi could feel the bits coming together in her head. It was all coming back to her.

"Yes. I was standing by the stairs on the stage. I was worried about you, so I was going to stay up with you until after your speech was finished. Do you remember what happened now?"

"Not really, it's all still a little foggy. I remember I felt you behind me though. Your arms around me..."

"Yumi..." Sachiko reached forward and gently caressed her cheek. She rested her forehead against the younger girls'. "Don't _ever_ do that to me again okay?"

"I promise" Yumi let out a contented sigh. Closing her eyes, she felt herself relaxing in the embrace. "Thank you. For helping me..." When she opened her eyes she found Sachiko a few inches away, her deep blue eyes staring into hers.

"I told you I'd wait for you didn't I?"

Yumi nodded and smiled warmly at the older girl so close to her. Sachiko smiled back before planting a soft lingering kiss on Yumi's forehead. Yumi felt the shudders reverberate from her forehead, to her neck and slowly down her back. She pulled the older girl in closer, resting her head against the taller girl's chest. Absentmindedly she drew circles with her finger down Sachiko's back. Smiling contentedly as Sachiko gently stroked her hair.

"I feel like I shouldn't disturb them..." The nurse turned to Rei who had her back against the wall, standing by the slightly ajar door to the infirmary.

"Then don't..." Rei winked at the older lady, pushing herself off the wall with her foot and making her way back to find the others in the chapel.

Yumi looked out the window at her house as the car slowly came to a stop.

"You really didn't need to drive me home Onee-sama, I feel absolutely fine!"

"Stop making a fuss Yumi, if it was me would you let me stand by a busy road at a bus stop? And then on a busy bus, filled with people? What if something happened and you collapsed again?"

"You're right."

Sachiko smiled. Glad that the younger girl was feeling better. Despite the guilt she felt, she was looking forward to spending the evening with her soeur.

"I definitely wouldn't let you..." the younger girl murmured, lifting her bag from the floor in front of her.

"Hmm?" Sachiko paused. Her hand on the door handle beside her.

"Nothing!" She reached for the handle beside her, spotting Sachiko's on the opposite. "Would you like to come in for some tea?"

"I would love too, but actually, I have a few things I need to do before I come by later. I'm just going to explain what happened to your parents and then I'll be on my way."

"Are you _CRAZY!" _Yumi screeched. She immediately slapped her hand over her mouth at her own sudden outburst.

"Yumi!"

"Ah, I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell it's just...Onee-sama you don't want me to go to the party?"

"What do you mean? Of course I want you to come..." Sachiko's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Do you think my parents will let me out if you told them I fainted?"

"Yumi! It's my responsibility to look after you, what will your parents say if the school rings them and tells them what happened? How will that make me look? I need to explain things and apologize."

"I can't tell if you're _as_ stubborn, or more so than me. You have nothing to apologize for. I told you that already. What happened to me wasn't your fault!"

"You fainted after I spoke to you..." Sachiko uncharacteristically mumbled, barely loud enough to hear.

"I got myself upset when I saw your certificate, yes. I've been rushing around in preparation for the past few weeks, I didn't even realize what it all meant."

"What what all meant?" Sachiko shifted slightly in her seat so she was facing the younger girl.

"That I won't see you or Rei-sama at school anymore. Or at the rose mansion. Schools' not really gonna be the same from today..."

"That doesn't mean we won't see each other Yumi. You really don't understand do you?"

"Understand what?"

"Here," Sachiko leaned forward in her seat, her hand reaching towards Yumi, "Let me show you."

Yumi's eyes widened when she saw her hand approaching, flinching slightly when Sachiko touched her collar. The older girl raised her eyebrows questioningly at the younger girls' reaction.

"This." Sachiko silently scolded herself for her actions, as she slowly reached slightly under Yumi's blouse to retrieve the rosary around the younger girl's neck.

"O..oh..." Yumi looked down at her rosary, the cross lying flat on Sachiko's palm. She had backed up against the door when Sachiko had reached for her, finding her heart rate increase and her breath hard to come by, had elicited an involuntary reaction in her. She had tried not to think too much about what had happened earlier in the day. The memory itself causing her to blush. She found herself feeling unsure and slightly nervous as she recalled their conversation before the ceremony. She had nearly kissed the older girl again. Not that she was embarrassed, the fact that Sachiko had actually moved into her didn't go unnoticed.

"This, I gave to you. It represents our relationship as soeurs. When you present this gift to your own petite soeur does that absolve this relationship we share?"

"...no."

"Then my leaving Lillian will have absolutely no adverse effect on our relationship either." Sachiko tucked the rosary back under Yumi's blouse, pausing only to caress the younger girl's cheek before moving back to her own seat.

"But! But I won't see you every day!"

Sachiko turned back towards the younger girl. "You can see me every day if you wish Yumi."

Like she would see her every day. They lived miles apart! Trying not to come across as ungrateful, Yumi forced a smile. After all, Sachiko was right. The end of school together didn't necessarily mean the end of their relationship together.

Sachiko saw the effort that smile had took. Today had brought to light, unfamiliar emotions in the girl. She wasn't sure what they meant yet or if she should do anything about them, but she was sure about one thing. There were because of the girl sitting next to her.

"I might become quite annoying, being so close by." Sachiko looked out her driver's window, not trusting her ability to hide the smirk plastered over her face.

"Onee-sama...you live miles away..." Yumi grumbled.

"Mmmm. True. You'd be surprised by the influence you have on me though Yumi. I'm capable of a lot more than what people think..."

"Onee-sama?"

"Come!" Sachiko whirled round in her seat and pushed the eject button on Yumi's seatbelt. "We don't have much time before the party!"

Yumi climbed out the passenger side of the car. A look of bewilderment, playing across her features. Sachiko reached for her hand and made her way to the front door of Yumi's house. Pausing before knocking.

"So...what happened exactly? I've forgotten."

Yumi looked up to see a sly grin on the older girl's lips. Catching on, she tried her best to come across as serious.

"I think I slipped on one of the podium steps."

"Really!" Sachiko feigned shock and covered her mouth in mock surprise. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Actually I was lucky enough that one of the older students was there to catch me. I didn't catch her name but she was very pretty..."

Sachiko caught Yumi's eyes with her own.

"This student was pretty you say?'" Sachiko asked seriously.

"The...hypothetical student. Yes"

Sachiko nudged her with her elbow whilst knocking the door with her other hand. Both girls were in fits of giggles by the time Yumi's mother had opened the door from the other side.

* * *

Yay! I like playing with Sachiko's character! Not in the way I'd like to thought HAH! Well next chapter is the graduation party of course. Thanks to everyone who has stayed with me so far!

CelticX, thanks for your comments, I'm glad you're enjoying this story ;)

Everyone else thanks for continuing to support me.

See you next chapter!


	5. Comprehension

Welcome back, here is chapter 5, Comprehension. I had lots of ideas for this chapter and in the end decided to maybe recycle some for another fic, as it would mean changing the ending I had in mind for this one. Which I like!

Thanks for your continuing encouragement and also to, Kaito kenshin, Slyfox00, insomniac1970, Honulicious and Kagura Kalieonyt for reviewing my last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the marimite characters but do play the lottery every weekend in the hopes that, if I win, I can buy them! Mwaha...

* * *

Sachiko stopped the car a few inches from the tall standing iron gate in front of her. She reached out above the lowered window and pushed the button on the intercom. A few seconds later the gates opened before her, permitting her into the Ogasawara estate. She sped up slightly wishing to get to her room as soon as possible. Her mind held a thousand and one different thoughts demanding her attention, was it any wonder the girl simply wanted to lie down and have five minutes of...well nothing. She finally reached the driveway in front of the mansion, seeing a familiar form leaning against one of the ornate pillars she rolled her eyes and slowed down to a stop.

"Evening Saa-chan..." Kashiwagi removed his sunglasses as he walked towards Sachiko, who was climbing out of the drivers' side of the car.

"What can I do for you?" Sachiko reached behind the seat and lifted her bag from the floor.

"Why so formal?" Kashiwagi frowned dramatically.

"It's been a long day, I just wish to lie down for a few minutes." Sachiko walked around him, not bothering to seem interested in what he had to say.

"I'm here for my car of course."

Sachiko spun on him suddenly, her face contorted with anger. "You said I could borrow it for the night!"

"Well, you won't be needing it anymore..." Kashiwagi motioned towards her hand, "The keys..."

Unable to control the rage building in her Sachiko clenched her fist, causing the keys to dig into her hand. The pain, controlling her anger somewhat. Not trusting herself to be able to talk civilly with the man standing before her she flung the keys into the air. Kashiwagi caught the keys with one hand, a slightly startled look on his face.

"Don't bother to offer me a lift, I'd rather walk..." Sachiko turned away from the man before he'd even had time to form a response.

"You're welcome!" He offered boldly, opening the door and climbing into his car before Sachiko could come back down the steps at him.

When Sachiko had closed the door to her room behind her, she silently berated herself for her ill mannered attitude towards her cousin. She felt emotionally drained, the strain of the day's events finally catching up to her. Deciding it best to prepare for the rest of the evening, she walked towards the large wardrobe on the other side of the room. She stared at her own reflection on the mirrored doors, hoping if she looked at herself on the outside, that she might be able to decipher what was going on in the inside. No such luck. All she could see was her own angry glare staring back at her. Shrugging off the temptation to put her fist through the horrible sight before her she yanked the door open and sifted through the closet's contents.

_Nothing..._

Sachiko threw herself backwards and landed sprawled out on her bed. She sighed, rubbing her eyes, a part of her almost wanting to give into sleep. She couldn't decide on an outfit, she had no car to pick Yumi up in like she had promised and she still felt that same seething anger from earlier, just hovering below the surface.

_I should probably cancel. No, wait. Why should I cancel? I want to go. Yumi's waiting for me. I promised I'd pick her up and I don't want to spoil tonight for her... Don't go. Why? You know what will happen if you go... _Flashes of earlier assaulted her. _Her_ grabbing Yumi and pulling her roughly in for another kiss. _Her_ leaning in to Yumi to try and kiss her again in that room... Yumi fainting. Yumi backing away from her in the car... _What were you thinking...?_

Sachiko slammed her fist on the bed below her. Grabbing a handful of the sheets, when tears began to sting her eyes.

She loved those moments of just her and Yumi, when she could relax and just be herself. It's when she felt the most at ease and the most comfortable. Perhaps...perhaps she might have become a little too comfortable? Without meaning to her mind played over that scene again. That sweet scent filling her nostrils, the light touch on her cheek, the soft brushing behind her ear, and then the gentle touch on her neck slowly increasing the pressure to pull her down into...

"Excuse me, Sachiko-sama? Fukuzawa Yumi on the phone miss"

Sachiko jerked forward startled by the sudden interruption. Glancing around her room, slightly ashamed at her thoughts, she stood and straightened out her uniform before opening the door.

* * *

"Onee-sama?"

"Yumi! Hi!" Sachiko blurted, unconsciously shaking out the kinks in her skirt.

"Is...am I...disturbing you?" Yumi asked slightly taken back at Sachiko's alarmed tone. Perhaps she shouldn't have called, the older girl was probably busy.

"Not at all! I'm just..." Sachiko turned back from the door to glance around her room. Her wardrobe had exploded onto the floor. Shirts, dresses, shawls, all lay sprawled out on the carpet. Her shoes piled in a somewhat impressive looking mountain against her bed. "... choosing something to wear..." Sachiko groaned inwardly and balanced the phone against her shoulder, as she took off across the room grabbing armfuls of clothes. "Is everything alright?"

"Actually, I was wondering what you are wearing?"

Sachiko paused.

"..p..pardon?"

"I don't know what to wear so I thought you might have a better idea than me, I assume it's going to be cold. So maybe something warm. Is it formal?" Yumi continued not noticing the sudden silence on the other end of the line.

"Oh! Oh right yes of course!" Sachiko squeezed her eyes shut, embarrassed at her behaviour. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror she suddenly felt flustered, her cheeks a dark shade of red. "Um..." She searched urgently through the pile of clothes at her feet, pulling free a pair of jeans. "I'm thinking maybe a warm jumper and my jeans for tonight. There's an awful breeze off of the water this time of year. Make sure you wrap up tight..." She finished meekly.

"Okay...are you sure you're alright? You sound...different..."

"I'm fine, I have to go now Yumi but I'll pick you up in..." she glanced at her alarm clock by the side of her bed. "An hour, is that alright?"

"An hour's fine onee-sama. I'll see you then."

"See you then Yumi!" Sachiko quickly hung up the phone and placed it on her dresser. Glaring at it accusingly. What had just happened?

Finally satisfied with the jeans she was holding and the white polo neck jumper hanging over the chair at her desk, Sachiko made her way into the bathroom, turning the faucet and releasing water into the shower cubicle. She paused when she had undressed, staring at her Lillian uniform hanging on the towel rack in front of her. Today had been the last day that she would ever wear that uniform.

_Why am I in such a mood today? I feel like I could punch someone! _

Sachiko stepped into the cubicle and flinched slightly as the warm water flowed over her skin. _Suguru...that's why_.

She frowned slightly at her own thoughts. _He's the reason behind all of this. The stupid car. That stupid grin of his..._Why did she have to marry such an ill suited irritable person!

She froze. Staring at the tiled wall in front of her. A new wave of emotions overpowering her. Sadness? Anger. There was that anger again. And...helplessness?

She reached for the cloth hanging over the railing and squeezed her favourite lotion onto it. She began washing her arms, speeding up and rubbing harder as she began wash the rest of her body.

_I will NOT marry that man. _She thought as she scrubbed her legs. _If they think they can make me...i'll leave. Yes! That's what I'll do i'll leave. I'll never stand beside him at the altar. Smiling sweetly for all father's friends and associates, you've got to be kidding. They expect me to live out my whole life in misery with someone I don't even like let alone love. Have kids with him... _she sniggered. _I'll never lie down with any man. I'll not become like mother. Missing him on holidays whilst he's off with some other woman! Never... _

Sachiko cried out, she hadn't realised how roughly she had been scouring herself. Her legs now a bright red colour. She rested both hands against the wall and leant her weight on them. _This is what I do to myself when I get angry... _Suddenly wishing she had Yumi to calm her, Sachiko switched off the water and climbed out of the shower. The quicker she got out of this place the quicker she got to see Yumi. _Funny how even thinking about her makes me feel better..._

There was a soft knock on the door. Sachiko, sitting at her desk drying her hair hadn't noticed her mother let herself into the room.

"What on earth happened in here?"

Sachiko jumped and pulled her long hair aside to see the horrified expression on her mother's face.

"Wardrobe malfunction?" she offered sarcastically.

"Did it collapse?" her mother countered chuckling, moving a pile of trousers aside to side on the edge of the large bed. When Sachiko made no move to respond Sayako reached for the white polo neck laid out beside her.

"Is this what you're wearing tonight?"

Sachiko nodded and stood to make her way into the adjoining bathroom to dispose of her towel. Seeing that her attempts at making conversation had failed miserably, Sayako folded her daughter's jumper and placed it back on the bed.

"Are you feeling okay?" she asked her, now out of sight, daughter.

Sachiko found herself once again staring at herself in the mirror. _Now. _She watched her reflection nod back at her and made her way back into the bedroom.

"Mother, I need to speak with you..."

* * *

"Yumi!" Yuuki called from the foot of the stairs, "Sachiko-sama's just arrived!" He heard a muffled "Hai!" followed by loud thumping sounds on the floor above. He turned around to nod at the older girl he had just let into the hallway, "You might want to go on up, she could be a while." He rolled his eyes and wandered back through the living room doorway.

_Crap, crap, crap_. Yumi flew around her room grabbing handfuls of clothes off the floor.

"Yumi?" Sachiko stood at the doorway to the younger girl's room, looking around her with a slightly amused grin on her face. "Oh my...what a mess..."

"I'm sorry! I didn't see the time! If you want to wait outside..." she grabbed a few more handfuls and stuffed them into her chest of drawers.

"It's fine." She found a small spot on the bed not covered with clothes and eased herself down. "Do you usually make this much mess when you change?"

"No! I just couldn't find anything I wanted to wear...I'm not usually this messy..."

Sachiko giggled as she remembered the state of her own room before she had come out.

"What's so funny?" Yumi placed her hands on her hips.

"Nothing! Nothing..." She smiled at the younger girl, trying to not let her sudden lift in mood show too much. Looking around Yumi's room she felt herself loosen up a little. The tenseness in her muscles slowly relaxing. She watched Yumi with amusement, the younger girl shooting worried glances at her every few seconds as she shoved item after item into different drawers. Noticing the pictures on the far wall she got up from her seat and made her way over for a better look.

Yumi froze when she saw Sachiko stop before the pictures, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. Sachiko and Yumi in front of Maria, Sachiko and Yumi at the sports festival, Sachiko and Yumi dancing at the Cinderella play, Sachiko and Yumi sitting at the rose mansion, and on and on... _Oh god this is embarrassing! She's gonna think it's some stalker-like shrine! This looks SO bad!_

She was brought out of her silent self-criticism when Sachiko placed her hand on one of the photos.

"I still like this one best." She smiled at the photo of herself fixing Yumi's scarf in front of Maria's statue.

Yumi smiled over at Sachiko. "That's my favourite too..."

* * *

"Nice car!" Yumi opened the passenger side door and glanced inside.

"You think?" Sachiko replied flatly, opening the boot and placing Yumi's bag inside.

"Of course! I didn't know you owned a Mercedes!"

Sachiko walked around the side and to the driver's door, opening it and climbing inside. Yumi slipped in to the passenger side, closing the door behind her.

"I don't, it's a graduation gift. One that I will be returning. I needed to use it for tonight though." She reached around behind her and pulled her seatbelt around herself, clicking it into place.

"Returning? Why?" Yumi asked, fumbling with her own belt.

"I'm not one to take bribes lightly Yumi..."

The younger girl watched her make no move to start the car. Her mood had changed drastically, it was scary almost, how quick she was to anger sometimes.

"Onee-sama...?"

Sachiko turned to look at the younger girl.

"You look very pretty tonight" Yumi offered a shy smile, feeling herself turn scarlet.

"Is this another hypothetical situation Yumi?" the older girl teased.

"You look very pretty." Yumi repeated, she hoped if Sachiko knew she was serious, her mood might change. However looking into the older girls' eyes and finding herself unable to turn away, only increased the tense atmosphere in the car. After a few awkward minutes had passed, Sachiko turned to look out onto the road, turning the key in the ignition.

"I knew you'd make me feel better" she turned and smiled tenderly at the young girl beside her.

Both girls sat in comfortable silence for most of the journey. Every now and again stealing a quick glance at the other, making both of them grin stupidly.

* * *

Sorry if i've caused confusion, I missed a chapter out so this chapter is actually "Comprehension" not "Graduation party" that is next! Sorry for the mixup! It's the next chapter I swear!

As always thanks for reviewing!

Insomniac1970- I really hate to rush stories and I don't believe it's like BANG! I just realized I think I might possibly love you. So I like to actually play around with the characters whilst trying to keep them in character. I'm glad you're enjoying the build up, Thanks for your comments.

Honulicious- You picked up on the teaser then eh? Haha hope you're enjoying and it should become clearer over the next few chapters (haven't finished actually so can't say how many) where I'm going with what Sachiko said to Yumi in the car...thanks! and let me know what you think!


	6. Graduation Party

Welcome back! As always thanks for taking the time to read this story and for your comments. Here is chapter 6 "Graduation party"

Disclaimer: I don't own Marimite or any of it's characters.

* * *

"I think, it's up ahead here on the left…." Yumi reached into her pocket and retrieved the piece of paper that Shimako had given her.

"I don't see anything….." After a few minutes, Sachiko slowed down and pulled the car over to the side of the road, switching off the engine and hitting the hazard lights on. "Can I have a look?"

Yumi handed her the slip of paper sheepishly. "I don't think it will help much…."

"This is it! These aren't directions!" She held it up for Yumi to see despite having just taken it off the girl. Yumi shrugged at the squiggly lines drawn on the paper.

"That's what Shimako-sama gave me" She offered an apologetic look.

"You think Shimako drew this! She pointed at the scribbled on trees and little half moon like shape in the top corner. "It looks as if a child has drawn this, is this supposed to be a joke!"

"Well it's definitely a left turn around here somewhere…..see?" She pointed at the only writing on the page. A huge "TURN LEFT" scrawled on in block red capitals, pointing in the general direction of the badly coloured in trees.

Sachiko turned the piece of paper around and looked from the writing, to Yumi, and back to the slip of paper. Despite herself, Sachiko felt a smile twitching her lips, looking back up at Yumi she found she couldn't contain it any longer and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Onee-sama?"

Sachiko looked up at the younger girl, seeing the concern in her face she laughed even harder.

"Look!" She pointed at a brown blob between two green tree-like scribbles.

Yumi leaned closer, squinting her eyes in the dark car. "What…_is_ that?"

"Who knows?" she wiped her eyes and placed her hands back on the steering wheel. Her cheerful laughter ended abruptly, replaced by a large sigh.

"Are you alright?" Yumi reached out and placed her hand on the older girl's back.

"You keep asking me that." she leant back into her seat, her head tilted back and resting on the support behind her.

"You've been acting, strange today…. I mean!" She quickly searched for another word when Sachiko raised her eyebrow slightly at her, "not strange really…..just…..not yourself…."

There were a few awkward minutes of silence between them as Sachiko stared out ahead at the road in front of them.

"Do you ever wonder what people think when they look at you?" Sachiko turned her head slightly to look at Yumi.

"I guess….I try not to think to much about what others think of me. I don't think anything good can come of it."

"I do….. I think if you take the time to look at yourself properly on the outside, you can sometimes see things that you don't like about yourself. Or that others might not particularly like about you either."

"Onee-sama?…." Yumi felt the dread creeping up inside of her. There _was_ something going on with the older girl after all. She felt a pain in her chest when Sachiko sighed unhappily and started the car. Offering a weak smile at the younger girl she pulled back out onto the road.

"Ah! Found it!" Sachiko pointed to a large sign by the side of the road.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Yumi looked out in disbelief at the large brown painted sign beside another of an arrow, pointing down a dark turn off to the left. "A deer?"

"I thought the drawing was a bear!" she shared a short laugh with the younger girl, turning onto the trail that led down to their camping spot. "I wonder why they chose this spot?"

"Yoshino-chan said that she and Rei used to come up here when they were kids"

"I see, well that's one less worry off my mind. I had thought this was Sei's idea!"

* * *

"Yumi-chan!" Yoshino jumped up off her seat and ran up to the approaching girl. She had been sitting around a large campfire with everyone. Rei, Shimako, Noriko, Touko, Sei and Youko. She was even surprised to see Nana sitting on the log beside Yoshino's now empty spot.

"Is Eriko-sama not coming?" Sachiko stopped beside Yumi and Yoshino a few feet from the others.

"She said she would make it if she could, I doubt she will though." Rei replied.

"That's because Mr. Husband-to-be is having some huge extravagant fund-raising party that she simply 'must' be at! Seriously…." Sei rolled her eyes and leaned over the cooler box next to her. "Drink?"

"Please" Sachiko turned to look at Yumi questioningly. "Yumi?"

"Yes please"

Sachiko smiled at her soeur and made her way over to Sei.

"How are you feeling?" Yoshino asked.

The concerned glances from the other girls around the fire made Yumi feel warm inside. She had almost forgotten about the scene in the chapel earlier that day.

"I'm okay now" she nodded to the others and let Yoshino lead her over to one of the logs positioned around the fire.

"Here we are!" Sei handed her a plastic cup, a weird red-ish looking liquid inside. "I think you'll like it!" she winked at Yumi and sat back down beside Youko on the other side of the large fire.

Sachiko sat down on the log beside Yumi, placing two cups on the ground, before reaching out for Yumi's.

"May I?"

Yumi looked down at her open hand and placed her cup on Sachiko's palm. She watched her bring the cup to her lips and sip the red liquid. The older girl winced slightly and turned the cup upside down, emptying it's contents in front of her.

"Oh come on! That's my signature cocktail!" Sei called out across from them.

"Sei, if Yumi wishes to drink she may, but I will not be allowing _you_ to mix it! What on earth was in that? _Everything!_?"

"Busted!" Sei laughed loudly before taking a large sip from her own cup. "It's a little concoction I like to call….. 'The Love Potion'…" she winked across at a surprised Yumi.

Sachiko moved to stand, ready to throttle the girl across from her when she felt Yumi grip her arm and ease her back down.

"Thank you." Yumi whispered in her ear, intertwining her fingers with Sachiko's. She looked up and locked eyes with the older girl, smiling reassuringly at her.

Sachiko felt the heat rise in her face. Feeling slightly flustered at Yumi's sentiment, she reached down for one of the cups at her feet.

"Here, try this." she handed the cup to Yumi who took it without question and brought it to her lips. She smiled back sweetly at the older girl.

"It's delicious."

Sachiko smiled back, albeit it awkwardly and looked across at Sei, maddened by her boldness. Who did she think she was? Did she not even think of the dangers of giving Yumi such a strong drink? Being out here in the middle of nowhere, by a large surrounding forest and by the sea as well! Did her onee-sama know what she'd put in that drink also?

Sachiko looked at Youko sitting next to Sei. She was slightly taken aback to find Youko sitting quietly staring back at her expressionless. She frowned at her, hoping her onee-sama would give her some indication if anything was wrong. Youko looked at Yumi and then back to Sachiko and raised her eyebrows. She looked at Yumi herself, then back at Youko and shrugged slightly. Her onee-sama sighed loudly and threw her hands up, she stood and walked towards Sachiko, passing her whilst keeping eye contact.

"I'll be right back…." Sachiko whispered to Yumi, who turned from Yoshino to nod at the older girl.

"Honestly…" Youko said aloud when Sachiko had finally caught up to her.

"Onee-sama? Did you wish to speak with me?"

Youko laughed. "Obviously!"

They walked for a few moments longer, gradually leaning more towards the direction of the sea.

"How are you?" Youko asked, reaching forward to pick up one of the seashells on the sand below her.

"I'm fine. Although that wasn't what you wanted to ask me was it?"

Youko smiled at her soeur, leaning down to pick up another shell.

"There's something different about you…..has something happened to you recently?"

Sachiko stopped suddenly. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

Youko laughed again. Her light-hearted mood beginning to grate on her soeur.

"I knew it! It's quite funny actually…."

"Oh? Please, enlighten me" she snapped impatiently.

"Sachiko, you always tease Yumi about how easy she is to read. When actually, I can read more off of you tonight than her."

"What are you saying?"

Youko turned to face her. "I'm saying you're practically ogling the poor girl and she's probably as confused as I am."

"Why are you confused?" Sachiko eyed the other girl.

"I'm confused because of the looks the two of you are throwing one and other's way. And I'm not the only one to notice….."

"Looks? What looks? Is there something wrong with me looking at her?"

"Sachiko…don't belittle yourself by playing dumb. It doesn't suit you." Youko scolded.

"Why are you so interested in my personal life?" Sachiko barked back.

"Because I'm concerned? Because you're not acting yourself and I'm worried you're going to do something stupid?"

"There's nothing to worry about, I'm fine." Sachiko calmly replied, not meeting the other girl's eyes.

"What's happened between you both? Why are you holding back?"

"Because I'm not sure myself…."

Sachiko looked out over the sea in front of her. Youko seeing no forthcoming comment from her continued.

"She doesn't know does she? How you feel about her…." she played with the seashells in her hand, picking one and throwing it out into the ocean.

"How did you….?"

Youko snorted. "Give me more credit than _that_ Sachiko. That girl may be able to read you easier than me but your face says it all."

"I haven't …..told anyone." Sachiko quietly admitted.

"Obviously! But looking at Yumi all I can see is the love of a soeur for her onee-sama, she doesn't exactly hide her emotions very well." she smiled over at Sachiko, "I'm more surprised at you. You've always been so good at hiding everything…"

"And if that's all it is to her?" Sachiko felt her chest tighten at the thought.

"You mean a love between soeurs?"

Sachiko nodded silently.

"You won't know until you ask her will you? If you keep thinking she's going to be the first to say something then you run the risk of nothing ever happening between you." Youko dropped the other shell back onto the sand and turned to face Sachiko.

"_I promise, that I will always ask first and think later. Yumi….."_

Sachiko turned suddenly to look back the way they had came. There, by the fire sat Yumi. She was talking animatedly with Yoshino and Shimako. Laughing and waving her arms around in front of her. Her heart swelled at the sight. How much she wished she could just go back and wrap her arms around her. Why did she feel it was so difficult?

Youko passed Sachiko and placed her hand on her shoulder. Squeezing lightly she walked off back towards the campfire and the others.

"Onee-sama?"

"Hmm?" Youko turned back to look at her.

"What do I do if…..if she….."

"All these _if's_! Let me ask you this Sachiko, are you prepared to wait and find out? What if you don't tell her? You'll what? Graduate from university? Take over your father's business? Marry a man you can't even stand? Then you'll be wondering…..what if I had done this what if I had done that….."

"I'm not marrying Suguru." Sachiko interrupted her.

Youko looked at Sachiko surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I spoke with my mother tonight, I told her I will not be marrying Suguru and I will not be taking over the family business."

Youko stood motionless staring at Sachiko, astounded at her admission. She nodded and walked towards her soeur, taking her hands in her own.

"Then it sounds as if you've already decided what you're going to do…."

* * *

"Where did you go?" Sei asked when Youko sat back down beside her.

"I just took a little walk along the water." she reached down for her cup.

"And Sachiko?"

Youko looked up to where Sachiko had been sitting beside Yumi, she made a show of frowning and shrugged as she sipped her drink.

Unconsciously Yumi looked over at Youko to see her staring back at her. She looked over the older girl's shoulder to see Sachiko walking along the water in the distance. She looked back at Youko momentarily.

Youko watched the younger girl, the worried frown that came over her face. She guessed the girl was watching Sachiko over her shoulder. And there, in those few seconds watched as a slight smile formed on her lips. Yumi looked back at Youko for a brief second and nodded, lifting both cups at her feet.

* * *

Sachiko mimicking Youko, picked up a few seashells from the ground, chose one and threw it out over the water. She watched it bounce twice before breaking the surface.

"I brought you a drink."

Sachiko spun around, startled at Yumi's voice.

"Yumi!"

"Sorry did I disturb you?" the younger girl offered politely, sitting down on the ground.

"No, you just made me jump slightly."

"Sorry" she smiled up meekly and patted the ground beside her, "I wondered where you went."

Sachiko sat down beside Yumi, taking the offered cup. She took a sip and swallowed, feeling the immediate burning in her chest. The slight shock at it's strength made her cough.

"Are you okay!" Yumi patted her back when Sachiko bent forward, sounding as if she was choking.

"Wow…." she cleared her throat and looked at the other girl amused, "First time mixing drinks?"

"I thought I'd try and whip you up one of Sei's love potions!" she laughed softly, continuing to rub Sachiko's back.

"That's a lot of love" she giggled whilst rubbing her still burning chest.

"I might have forgotten the lemonade..."

Sachiko took a large gulp of the liquid and leant back on her elbows looking out over the sea.

"You don't have to drink it!" Yumi gasped, reaching for the cup in the other girl's hands.

"You made it for me," Sachiko said, moving her arm away out of Yumi's reach, "I like it when you make me things," she took another small sip and winced slightly, "Even if some of them are intended to harm..." she smiled a cheeky grin at Yumi, then turned back to look out over the sea. Feeling a little nervous, she changed the topic before the girl had a chance to respond, "It's so peaceful here."

Yumi followed Sachiko's gaze out over the water. "Are you feeling any better?" she asked, perhaps a little to harshly.

"What do you mean?" Sachiko looked up at Yumi. The girl was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, her expression thoughtful.

"I saw you talking with Youko-sama. I just assumed you were letting everything off your chest."

Sachiko laughed at the girl's jealous look.

"Not exactly. More like she harassed me! It seems everyone is watching my behaviour these days. Then making a show of pointing the slightest thing I do differently out..."

"Maybe if you told me what you were thinking I could help?" Yumi offered hopefully.

"It's not that simple Yumi."

"Is it something about university?"

"….no. I told you, I'm attending Lillian." Sachiko stated flatly.

"At home?"

"Yumi….."

Yumi looked down at her drink, slightly embarrassed that she had done exactly what Sachiko had just said Youko had. She was harassing her. She heard the older girl sigh.

"Onee-sama….if I ask you something do you promise not to get mad?"

"That depends entirely on what you're going to ask me Yumi."

"Okay….." she shifted uncomfortably under the older girl's gaze.

"Is this about earlier today?"

Yumi looked up guiltily at Sachiko and nodded.

"When you kissed me?" Sachiko asked carefully.

"You asked me to!"

"You kissed me back!" Sachiko cried, immediately regretting her retort.

"Yes. I remember." Yumi turned away from the older girl and sipped her drink, quietly.

Sachiko shut her eyes tightly. That ever lingering anger slowly beginning to build within her. She had realized earlier that day, that her anger wasn't because of Yumi. So why was she feeling like this? She sighed loudly and rubbed her head. This wasn't getting them anywhere. She decided it was probably best to let Yumi know what was going on before they got into another argument.

"Yumi….do you remember when I said, that I'd always be close by?"

Yumi looked at the older girl intrigued.

"You told me I could see you everyday if I wanted to….."

"And you can."

"Onee-sama I don't understand….."

"I had a conversation with my mother earlier today. I won't be staying at the Ogasawara mansion anymore Yumi."

"What! You mean…..you're moving away?" Yumi climbed onto her knees, and moved towards the older girl.

"No Yumi. I'm going to be staying at Lillian."

"_Dorms?_" Yumi began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sachiko asked seriously.

"Nothing! It's just…..I can't really imagine you in some… tiny, cramped room…."

"I don't really have any other choice. I suspect my father will be furious with me. I'd rather….not be around him." Sachiko swirled the contents of her cup nervously.

"Why would he be furious with you?"

Sachiko laughed at herself, shaking her head. "Because I have refused to enter into a marriage that will undoubtedly destroy me."

"Onee-sama….." Yumi whispered taking the older girls hand into her own.

"I'm not marrying that man Yumi. And I won't accept his parents' pathetic attempt at manipulation either."

"The car…."

Sachiko sniggered. "A graduation gift. Can you believe that?"

Yumi rubbed Sachiko's hand. She watched as the older girl downed the rest of her drink and dropped the cup beside her disheartened. She felt guilty that she had pressured her into telling her everything, and yet, she felt glad that the older girl had shared it with her. She realized now why Sachiko had been so easy to anger as of late. She felt it within herself now. A tingling feeling on the back of her neck. The adrenaline coursing through her. She could punch someone herself. But just looking at the discouraged look in the girl's eyes brought an overwhelming feeling of protectiveness over her. She reached out and cupped Sachiko's cheek.

"Is that why you've been so angry today?"

"I thought so…." Sachiko replied looking into the younger girl's eyes, "I thought I was angry with you for avoiding me and then I thought I was angry at Suguru. He knows how I feel and yet he's still willing to marry me, even though he feels exactly as I do. But I realized I'm more angry at myself." She looked down and moved away from Yumi's caress.

"Onee-sama? Why are you angry at yourself?"

"I'm afraid….." Sachiko choked.

"What are you afraid of? Suguru's parent's? Your father?"

Sachiko smiled at the younger girl and shook her head.

"Of myself. I don't really know who I am anymore. I've become this…." she looked down at herself, "Weak, confused wreck…." She looked out over the water again. The tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

Yumi took the sobbing girl in her arms, almost feeling like crying with her.

"Sshhh…." she stroked her hair, feeling Sachiko tremble against her chest. "Talk to me. You can tell me anything"

"I can't…." she whined.

"You can. Please…..just tell me…."

When she received no response, Yumi went over the past few hours in her head. The kiss, the two of them backstage _almost kissing again. Sachiko hugging her in the infirmary. Sachiko leaning over her in the car. Her surprise down the phone at her phone call, her smile when looking at Yumi's photos…..it couldn't be….. She looked down at the raven haired beauty sprawled across her lap. Her hand's in fists against her jeans. She suddenly realized how delicate the girl before her was. Her mood swings and temper tantrums used as a barrier against others. She remembered how irritable Sachiko always got when she was embarrassed. Afraid to show her emotions to anyone. She could understand why the girl reacted the way she did but she couldn't understand one thing…._

"_Sachiko….?"_

_Sachiko stopped crying. Her form still save for her deep breaths. She pulled back slowly, rising to look apprehensively at the younger girl. Yumi tried to appear calm. She hoped she hadn't angered the girl further by using her given name. She figured, if she was going to get an answer from the her, she'd have to place herself on the same level as her. She didn't want to say whatever it was she wanted to say, to her soeur. But maybe, she would tell Yumi, as her friend._

"_Why did you kiss me today?"_

_Sachiko searched the younger girls' eyes. Seeing the determination there made her feel slightly more demoralized. Before she lost her nerve, she turned away, unable to hold eye contact any further._

"_Because I'm in love with you….." she spoke softly. Her voice barely above a whisper.__

* * *

_

_Dude! What a depressing party eh! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It took quite a lot of re-writes over a few hours! Let me know what you think!_

_Also! My microsoft word kicked the bucket and I'm now using Works (oldskool!) so you might notice the slight difference in formatting. This chapter was also a bit longer than the rest. I thought you might kill me if I cut off after Youko and Sachiko's conversation! _

_Insomniac - Thanks again for your comments, I'm really chuffed you're enjoying it so far! I'm also glad you're getting the feel of where I'm going with Sachiko. I really wanted to play around with her character a bit as she's just so hard to read sometimes, that it makes you wonder what's really going on in there! Some of the things she blurts out in the OVA's and season 4 are just like…"What! I was not expecting her to say that!" so yeah I'm trying to go down that route somewhat. Thanks again!_

_Shiz - You make me blush! _


	7. Confessions

Sorry about the cliffhanger guys, but it had to end somewhere, also the chapter ended up double the length of my usual preference but! Here we are "Confessions" chapter 7!

Disclaimer: .sretcarahc s'it fo yna ro etimiraM nwo ton od I.

Just thought I'd clear that up…

* * *

Yumi continued to stare at Sachiko. Her mouth agape, her mind unable to process the thoughts needed to form a coherent sentence.

Sachiko could feel her eyes on her. Her lack of response speaking volumes, she watched the sea continue endlessly into the distance. Looked at the moon shining down over it's rippled surface. Anything to draw her attention away from her worst fears. Yumi, silent, next to her.

Yumi felt the tears finally overflowing. Pouring down her cheeks. She realized she should say something, should tell Sachiko how she felt, but her throat felt constricted, the lump rising within, the more she cried. She watched Sachiko slowly turn to look at her. Her face devoid of any emotion. Her breaths seemed laboured, her eyes heavy.

"It's okay if you hate me…." she spoke softly.

Suddenly overwhelmed by her emotions, Yumi dove across the sand and roughly pulled Sachiko to her. The older girl gasped when they collided, her arms quickly enveloping the smaller girl.

Yumi held on to the older girl tightly, not wanting to let her go. Her embrace slowly becoming a necessity to just feel the person in front of her against herself. She felt Sachiko's arms pulling on her just as urgently. Seconds, possibly minutes slipped by as the girls just sat there clinging onto one and other.

"You idiot….."

Sachiko moved her head from resting on the younger girls' at the sound of her voice. She looked into Yumi's face, just inches from her own and apologized.

"Stop saying you're sorry." Yumi replied gruffly as she pulled away from Sachiko and flopped back onto her legs to sit in front of her.

"I've ruined everything….." Sachiko murmured.

"How can you say that when you haven't even let me speak?"

Sachiko looked up at her, she couldn't ever recall seeing the girl looking so calm, so collected. She found herself just nodding at her in reply.

"You always do this. You keep me at a distance and won't tell me what you're feeling. I never know what's going on in that head of yours! How am I supposed to react?" she demanded, wiping away her tears roughly.

"You're angry…."

"I'm not angry!" Yumi almost shouted.

"Do _not_ yell at me!" Sachiko shot back.

A smile broke over Yumi's face at Sachiko's outburst.

"Why are you smiling?" Sachiko glared at the younger girl incredulous.

"Because I'm trying to get you to let all of that pent up anger out."

"I don't have any pent up anger, it's you making me angry!" Sachiko barked in disbelief. She spun away from the girl, she couldn't believe they were having an argument just after she had confessed her feelings to the girl.

"Onee-sama?"

Sachiko sighed.

"If you're angry at yourself, you're not going to accept what I have to say….." Yumi continued.

"I don't want to argue Yumi…"

"Then don't argue with me, just listen."

Yumi reached out towards Sachiko, turning the girl around to face her.

"Do you remember the day we first met?"

"Of course."

Yumi smiled at the older girl.

"Not the day from the picture." she shook her head at Sachiko's frown. "The first day I met you was only a few days into the school term. I passed you and said good day."

Sachiko's face lit up in recognition and she smiled fondly at the memory. "You were walking with those fan girls."

"Ah! Um…well… that's not the point….." Yumi shot at her quickly, becoming flustered.

Sachiko giggled at the blush tinting the younger girl's cheeks. She watched it darken as she continued.

"I remember that day so clearly because it was the first time that I saw you."

Sachiko quietened. Watching the girl mindlessly fiddle with one of the buttons on her cardigan.

"I remember thinking how beautiful you were…a _little_ stuck up maybe but…." she smiled at the warning glance Sachiko threw at her, "…..but I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen…."

Yumi looked away from Sachiko's smouldering gaze. "I still think that…..every time I look at you….."

"Yumi….." Sachiko reached out towards her, halting, when the younger girl continued, ignoring her interruption.

"Every day I've spent with you since then, I've noticed you slowly opening up to me more. But these past few months…"

"Yumi, I know what you're…" Sachiko started, only to be cut off again as Yumi continued, as if not noticing.

"These past few months….the holiday at your cabin, the sports festival, the cultural festival…even when we were at the amusement park…the longer I spent with you the more I kept realizing how close we were becoming….."

Sachiko stayed quiet, she watched the younger girl, not quite sure where she was going with this.

"I think it was when I was in Italy that I finally realized how close we were. Being apart from you…I don't think I'd ever felt that lonely…."

Sachiko, finally realizing grasped Yumi's hand. Looking into her eyes.

"All your anger Sachiko, all of these feelings you've been having, I'm sorry. I wasn't there for you to talk to. If you think of yourself as weak because you couldn't tell me, then don't. I am. I'm the one that's guilty of not saying how I feel."

"Yumi….." Sachiko cried, lifting the young girl's hand up to her cheek.

"You remember your promise to me?" Yumi asked, gazing into her eyes.

Sachiko nodded. "I promised you that I would ask first…..and think later….."

Yumi smiled at her and nodded. "Then forget all of those things floating about in that pretty head of your's"

Yumi watched the conflicting emotions run riot across the older girl's face. Predominantly, uncertainty. Worry, doubt….

When Sachiko finally looked up at her, Yumi could see a more familiar look in her eyes. Determination.

"….Yumi?"

"Yes?"

"I want to…..can I ask you…." Sachiko trailed, becoming more and more infuriated at her inability to voice her thoughts.

"Anything…"

Sachiko took a deep breath and looked into her eyes.

"Yumi…..are you….in love with me?"

Yumi smiled at the girl, caressing her cheek with her hand.

And nodded.

"Of course I am…I always have been."

She felt herself being pulled forward and leaned into it. Stopping just before Sachiko. She looked into her eyes, seeing the disbelief there, she nodded again. Yes. This is really happening she answered silently for her. She watched those eyes look down at her lips and closing her eyes, she breached that final gap and pressed her lips to Sachiko's.

* * *

"Yumi-san!" Yoshino called, running towards the blurred figures in the distance. Touko following close behind. "Sachiko-sama?"

"Yoshino!" Rei shouted suddenly rising to her feet followed by Youko.

"Touko!" Youko called after her.

Both girls ran on ignoring the cries behind them.

"Race ya!" Yoshino called to a trailing-behind Touko.

"No fair! You started first!" Touko called after her.

Yumi pulled back from Sachiko at the sound of her name being called.

"Wait!" Sachiko breathed heavily, trying to pull Yumi back to her.

"Someone's coming…."

Sachiko, suddenly realizing, stood first, followed by Yumi. When the two girls had almost reached them they realized how close they had almost been to being found. They hadn't even heard the girls' footsteps.

"Yumi-sama! Sachiko-sama!" Touko shouted doubling over. Yoshino catching up to her a few seconds later.

"Beat ya!" Touko shoved Yoshino slightly.

"What's going on!" Sachiko shouted, annoyed and slightly embarrassed at being interrupted.

"Eriko-sama's….. just…. arrived….came to….tell….you" Yoshino panted.

"Eriko-sama?" Yumi asked, remembering what the others had said about her not being available earlier.

"Yes….Rei-sama…cake…..asked….where ….you…..were"

"Touko-chan?" Sachiko asked the younger girl.

Touko rolled her eyes at Yoshino, slapping her back playfully. "What Yoshino means to say is that Eriko has just arrived, Rei-sama made cake for everyone so we're about to celebrate. She asked where you guys were so….." she looked at them both, suddenly realizing she had interrupted something.

"Ermm, come on Yoshino, race ya back!" Touko called, Yoshino groaning and running after her.

"Touko-chan!" Yumi called. Waving her back when the girl stopped and turned towards her.

Yoshino looked from Yumi, to Sachiko and then to Touko. Feeling a little uncomfortable she skipped off in the direction of the others at the campfire.

"Yumi-sama?" Touko asked curiously, looking at Sachiko then Yumi.

"Come here, I have something to ask you."

Touko walked slowly towards her, wary in case she was going to be scolded.

* * *

"Yoshino-chan? Where's Touko? And Yumi? And Sachiko?" Rei asked the approaching girl.

Yoshino simply pointed behind her and sat down next to her on the log.

Shimako shared a knowing smile with Youko.

Eriko walked over to sit near Youko and Sei. "So…" she started, looking behind her pointedly, "what have I missed?"

A few minutes later Touko walked up beside Eriko and sat down beside her. Smiling warmly when she turned to acknowledge her.

"What's the grin for?" Yoshino called across to her, feeling out of the loop.

"Nothing….." Touko answered, grinning sheepishly.

Everyone turned to look up at Sachiko and Yumi approaching. As they made their way across to their previous seat Sachiko sighed.

"What? Why's everyone staring at us?" Sachiko demanded, glaring at everyone suspiciously.

Yumi pulled on her sleeve, making her sit. An action that didn't pass Eriko and Rei, who immediately looked at Sachiko. The taller girl just looked at the girl beside her and smiled warmly.

Sei looked at Rei and Eriko, all sharing knowing glances and grinned. "Alright then!" Sei called, "Drinks!" she leaned over to dig out a few cans from the cooler in front of her.

"Pass them around!" Youko said to Eriko sitting beside her. Sei passed along cans to Shimako and Noriko on her side.

"Touko?" the young girl looked up at the can Eriko was holding in front of her, "Oh, thank you."

"Pass it along" Eriko instructed as she reached for another from Youko.

Touko nodded and turned to Yumi on her left. "Onee-sama, pass it along…." without realizing Touko looked up suddenly at the gasps from everyone before her.

"Did you say….did you just call her…..Onee-sama?" Yoshino gasped, causing Touko to turn a shade of pink.

Youko looked up to a smiling Yumi and Sachiko. Their fingers locked together. She winked at Sachiko and nodded her head victoriously as she stood. "Has everyone got a drink?" she asked looking around at the others.

Calls of "yes" sounded all around her and she motioned for everyone to lift their drinks. "Then let's toast Yumi and Touko! Congratulations on becoming soeurs!"

"Kanpai!" everyone yelled, tilting back their heads and drinking.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world" Eriko stated when everyone was back to their normal chatting.

"I'm glad you could make it Onee-sama" Rei said across from her. "Me too Eriko-sama!" Yoshino added, much to the surprise of Eriko.

* * *

"All right fine!" Sei yelled, drawing the attention of everyone around her. "I just wanted to have a bit of fun!"

Youko scowled at the girl beside her.

"Onee-sama?" Sachiko asked her, slightly surprised at Sei's outburst.

"Sei wants to play a drinking game….." Youko muttered rolling her eyes.

"No way!" Rei added.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Shimako added.

"What kind of drinking game?" Eriko asked.

"Onee-sama!" Rei scolded Eriko.

"I'm just asking!" Eriko scolded back over the low burning embers in front of her. "Sei" she started, leaning across Youko to address her, "What kind of game did you have in mind?"

"Duck, duck, goose of course. It's suitable for everyone. I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of this Youko."

"Duck, duck, goose?" Yumi asked, looking suspiciously at Sei.

"You've never played Yumi-chan? Basically…."

"Sei, I'm sure Yumi's played before, we all played it in kindergarten didn't we?" Youko asked, looking at Eriko and Sachiko for support.

Sachiko felt herself stiffen.

"Oh! Come on! It'll be fun!" Sei called out looking at everyone around her.

"Duck, duck, goose….?" Shimako asked, looking from Noriko to Sei.

"Yes, you go around in a circle…." Sei started motioning to the logs positioned around the fire, as if that would convince everyone, "then you go around like this….." Sei stood up and made her way around behind everyone.

"Duck" she said, patting Youko's head. "Duck" she said patting Eriko's head. "See? Simple!" When she came to Sachiko she felt her hand quickly batted away disapprovingly.

"I'm not playing, this is ridiculous! What age are we five!" Sachiko scolded, swinging around to meet Sei square on.

"We'll add a…..twist of course" Sei added winking.

"There always is with you isn't there….." Sachiko frowned, turning back around in her seat. She crossed her arms in front of her. "I'm not playing."

"Onee-sama…?" Yumi reached out for Sachiko's hand. Wondering why the girl was angry again all of a sudden.

"Fine…..I'll bite, what is the twist?" Youko asked, seeing her soeur's obvious disdain.

"Well it's simple! Anything! That way….no one knows what to expect do they?" Sei replied, quite proud of herself.

"Anything?" Youko asked.

"Yep! So!" Sei moved towards Sachiko, "Duc…"

"Don't you dare!" Sachiko growled at her.

"Sheesh!" Sei moved on towards Yumi. "Duck!" she said rather loudly. Studying Sachiko's reaction as she patted her soeur on the head. "Duck!" she passed Yoshino.

"Sei….we get the general idea. What do you mean by anything?" Youko mumbled, seemingly bored with the performance so far.

"So if I tap, say….Rei. She has to chase me right? And the first back to her seat wins?"

"Yes. So?" Youko asked.

"So, the chase stays the same, but the person tapped has to obey what the duck says….." Sei grinned.

"Honestly. Can no body see where this is headed?" Sachiko interrupted. Quietening suddenly, by a nudge from Yumi beside her.

"Perhaps you can give us an example before we agree to play?" Rei offered, looking from Eriko to Youko for guidance. They both looked to Sei and nodded their agreement.

"Duck!" Sei continued, tapping Rei on the forehead and continuing on. Stopping behind Shimako she smiled fondly before yelling out. "Scream!"

"Eh!" Shimako called out startled.

"Shimako run!" Noriko scolded shaking her back to her senses. "Run quick! Catch her!"

Shimako jumped up from her seat but by the time she had made it even half way around the seating area, Sei was sitting down in her seat beside Noriko, flashing her the peace sign.

"Haaai! Well then…" Sei began.

Shimako looked around at everyone, one, by, one.

"I don't quite, understand" she admitted shyly.

"You lost so you have to do as I commanded." Sei added smugly.

"Do as you commanded…..?" Shimako asked.

"What she means is you have to scream. Right Sei? Clever…... All right. I'll play." Youko smiled.

"Onee-sama!" Sachiko shot to her feet furiously. "This is ridiculous! How could you agree to this!"

"Sachiko…." Youko continued calmly.

"I refuse to take part in this!" Sachiko demanded.

"If you aren't going to participate then make yourself useful. The fire is getting low." Youko looked from the fire to Sachiko and reached into her back pocket. She produced a set of keys and rose to her feet to hand them over to Sachiko. "You remember Sei's car? In the back. Bring the rest of the bag so we don't run out."

Sachiko matched her glare for a few seconds before turning and obeying. Yumi watched helplessly from her seat.

"Shimako?" Sei asked, winking slyly at her.

As Sachiko made her way up the walkway towards the car park she heard a loud, sharp shriek from behind her. Shuddering she made her way towards Sei's car. She had a feeling that this really wasn't a good idea.

* * *

Sachiko made her way back to the group of girls, now laughing out right as Yoshino covered her very red face. They seemed to be having fun. Perhaps she had been too quick to judge?

Youko nodded her appreciation at Sachiko as she placed the bag of fire logs in front of Sei's empty seat and made her way back to her own beside Yumi. The younger girl smiled tenderly as Sachiko sat down beside her. She found herself smiling back despite the circumstances.

"Duck, Duck, Duck….._KISS!_" Sei slapped Yumi's head and raced off.

Yumi shot to her feet and chased after Sei, realizing halfway around what Sei had demanded, she stopped dead on her feet. Sachiko immediately shot a 'I told you so' look at Youko sitting in front of her before standing herself.

"Ah! Yumi-chan. You want a kiss so much you won't even chase after me eh?" Sei called across to her, stopping before Yumi's seat.

"Sei" Youko warned.

"What? It's just a game. And as far as I can see I'm winning! Ne? Yumi-chan?" Sei felt an arm on hers and turned to see Sachiko holding her firmly. Yumi, having regained her senses ran around the remainder of the distance and tapped Sei's arm.

"You lose." Sachiko confirmed for her. Letting go of her arm and placing herself back on the log by the fire.

"Eh! That's cheating!" Sei challenged.

"Sei. Sit." Youko patted the empty space beside her.

Yumi sat down next to Sachiko and looked up to find everyone staring at her. Feeling self conscious she lowered her head until the game had continued and she was sure everyone had turned their attention.

"Duck, Duck, Duck" Youko made her way around the circle, "Duck, Duck, Duck, she closed in on Sei and slapped her head in revenge. "Silence!" She shrieked. Bolting away from the blonde girl. Sei chased after her almost catching her when they were nearly back at their seats.

"Ha!" Youko smiled, pointing at a pouting Sei.

"You can't….." Sei started.

"SShhhhh!" Youko interrupted.

Sei looked around at everyone desperately only to find them in fits of giggles.

"Your rules Sei!" Eriko mocked between laughter.

Sachiko looked at her Onee-sama in admiration and raised her glass.

"In that case, a toast!"

"What for Sachiko-sama?" Shimako asked, trying to nudge off Sei tapping her shoulder desperately.

Sachiko looked to Yumi and shared a giggle with the younger girl, "Peace and quiet?"

* * *

"How long does Onee-sama have to be quiet for?" Shimako asked Youko a while later, looking at Sei and feeling sorry for her.

"Until the next turn, obviously."

"Umm, Youko-sama? We're not playing anymore….." Noriko stated, seated next to Shimako.

"I guess Sei didn't realize that we seem to have a loophole in the game then…" Youko turned and patted Sei on the head. "It's a pity she can't clarify that for us"

"Youko….." Eriko placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Fine…..game's over Sei. Speak if you wish." Youko mumbled, disappointed that her fun was over.

"Aaaaahhhhhh….." Sei yawned and rubbed her jaw with her hands.

"Onee-sama….." Shimako reached for Sei's hands in concern.

"Ya know," Sei started, standing, "If you were worried I was going to blurt something out about the two of us you could have just told me to lie….." she rubbed her jaw and moaned, feeling sorry for herself.

Everyone turned to look at Sei, looks of disbelief showing on their faces.

"Sei…..!" Youko scolded, jumping to her feet. Sei squealed in delight and ran off roaring with laughter. "_SEI! Get BACK Here!" _Youko yelled, chasing after her.

Shimako sighed and shook her head smiling to herself, placing her now empty can in the rubbish bag in front of her. Sachiko found herself blinking profusely, whilst the other girls looked back and forth among one and other trying to decipher what had just happened.

"Youko-sama…..and…Sei-sama…?" Yumi looked up at Sachiko, the older girl just shrugged and watched the fleeing figures in the distance.

_

* * *

_Well another chapter finished. I hope you guys enjoyed it! As always thanks for your reviews! Hopefully it shouldn't be too long before I update again. I got a bit caught up this week with some translations that took aaaaaaageeeesss!

Also I'm re-watching maria-sama and well…..you all know how addictive that can be. Anyways, yoroshiku ne! See you soon!


	8. Confusion

Welcome back to chapter 8 "Confusion" Thanks to everybody for the reviews, it's nice to know that you are enjoying it out there. It also gives me a reason to write! I'm taking my time with the ending and I'm also leaving the country tomorrow for a while. (Taking my laptop of course don't worry!) So I won't be able to keep up with every-other-day or so updates but they'll still be frequent! Anyways, please enjoy!

EDIT: I met up with a few friends from back in the college days and went to a few gigs sorry! My laptop feels betrayed too!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Which is a damn shame if you ask me….

* * *

"Well, it's getting late" Youko looked at her wristwatch and then meaningfully at Sei.

"Ah…..I'm having fun!" Sei complained.

"Some would say….." Youko lifted the bag of empty cans in front of Sei up for her to see, "a bit too much fun. Come on…." She reached out her hand for Sei to take hold of.

"I'll be driving then." Rei stated.

"Oh no! I'm driving! You drive like an old man, we'll never make it home! And besides I have the….." Sei patted around her jean pockets.

"Rei?" Sachiko stood up and reached across to hand Sei's car keys that Youko had given her earlier to Rei.

"How did you get those!" Sei shot an accusing look at Youko.

"You didn't think I was going to let you drive drunk did you?" Youko rolled her eyes.

"Can I give anyone a lift?" Eriko offered.

"I can also. I haven't had that much." Sachiko added.

"Onee-sama?" Yumi asked concerned.

"Yumi, I have a high tolerance to alcohol and I drank a few hours ago. I'll be fine." she nudged the younger girl to stand.

"Aaaawwh! How come Sachiko gets to drive?" Sei slumped back down into her seat and sulked.

"Shimako, Noriko are you alright to come with me and Yoshino?" Rei asked them.

Both girls nodded and looked over to Yumi.

"Yumi, your bag…." Sachiko looked at the younger girl beside her and nodded her head back towards her car. When they were both out of earshot of the others Sachiko stopped behind the younger girl.

"Yumi?"

Yumi swung around, not realizing Sachiko had stopped walking.

"Would you like to stay with me tonight?" Sachiko offered hopefully.

"Ummm….didn't you say that your father will be angry with you?"

Sachiko smiled sweetly and continued walking, linking her arm with Yumi's as she was passing.

"He's in Osaka on business. If he can't disrupt his schedule for his own daughter's graduation then I doubt he'll be rushing home over a slight hiccup at home."

Yumi stopped, causing Sachiko to turn and look at her.

"He doesn't know yet does he?" Yumi asked.

"No." Sachiko turned and continued walking.

"Ummm!" Yumi ran to catch up to her, "Then, Sayako obasama?"

"My mother wholeheartedly agrees with my decision Yumi. You shouldn't worry so much."

"Won't she talk to your father then? If she doesn't think you should marry Kashiwagi then…."

"Yumi…." Sachiko interrupted.

"Y..yes…." Yumi bowed her head.

"I want to enjoy the rest of our night together. Can't we talk about this another time?"

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for being concerned Yumi"

They both stopped in front of Sachiko's car and looked back where they had came from. There was still no sign of the others. Yumi leaned back slightly, resting against the passenger door, Sachiko standing in front of her.

"I can drop you home if you'd prefer?" Sachiko offered. She felt slightly self-conscious. hopefully she wasn't coming across as needy as she felt.

Yumi shook her head and stared back at the older girl. She could understand why Sachiko didn't want to discuss such matters, especially on her graduation day. She couldn't understand why she was being so hesitant to go with her though. Sachiko's father wasn't at home. Her mother didn't sound as if she was particularly angry or upset at Sachiko. So why wasn't she jumping at the chance to stay at her Onee-sama's house?

Sachiko shifted under the gaze of the younger girl. Yumi wasn't being exactly forthcoming with her answer. Did she not want to stay with her? She'd always been so happy before when Sachiko had invited her to the mansion. Why was she hesitating?

"Ah…the others are here." Yumi stated, interrupting Sachiko's thoughts.

"Yumi-chan! Are you still staying with Rei and me tonight?" Yoshino ran up to Yumi and whispered in her ear, "We might even be getting pizza!" she squealed with delight and grabbed Yumi's arm.

"Sachiko, I'll take Sei and Touko home" Youko said, putting her hands on Sachiko's shoulders. "Congratulations, again" she looked at Yumi then back to Sachiko and smiled warmly.

"Youko-sama? Are you sure it's okay if I come with you?" Touko asked, looking pointedly at Sachiko then Yumi.

"A! Come on drill girl you're riding with us!" Sei grabbed Touko roughly and dragged her towards Youko's car.

"Sei-sama! Let go!" Touko kicked out at the older girl, struggling to get free.

"Sei! Let her go! Geez! Just get in the car!" Youko yelled, walking by Sachiko and shoving Sei towards the passenger side.

"Good night Sachiko!" Eriko called, moving towards her car.

"Thank you for coming tonight Eriko-sama" Sachiko replied sincerely nodding her head.

"Yumi-chan?" Yoshino called from the back seat. Motioning for her to get in.

Yumi turned around to see Sachiko lifting her bag from the back of the car.

She couldn't leave it like this could she? When would she see her again? Surely when the new term started Sachiko would be too busy for visits…..

_and she just offered to let me stay at her house….._

Yumi shook her head and turned back to the others.

"Yoshino-chan….I'm going to keep Sachiko company on the ride home. Maybe I could come by your house tomorrow?"

Yoshino's face fell. "But we've been planning this for weeks!"

"Yoshino….." Rei scolded her.

Yumi looked at Rei standing by the driver's side door. She was looking over her shoulder. At Sachiko.

_So even she can tell there's something up….?_

"I'll come over tomorrow I promise!" Yumi offered quickly as an apology. Yoshino sighed and nodded, shutting the door beside her.

Yumi watched Rei reverse out of the parking lot, turn around and drive out the narrow path towards the road. Noticing how quiet it had suddenly become, she turned around to face Sachiko.

Sachiko watched her over the back of the car. The sudden intensity rendering her incapable of looking away. She felt an overwhelming rushing sensation run through her. Her eyes trailing from Yumi's down to her lips. It took every ounce of strength to hold her back from pulling the younger girl into her. To stop her from kissing every inch of her….especially those soft lips.

_This is why Yumi was hesitating to come back with me…_ Sachiko thought. _There is nobody here but us…._

"Onee-sama?" Yumi asked. She wasn't sure if Sachiko was looking at her or _through_ her.

"Sorry…." Sachiko opened the back of the car and placed Yumi's bag back inside. "Shall we go? It's almost two am. I don't want to wake your parents."

"My parents?" Yumi asked innocently.

"Well they're not expecting you….." Sachiko reached for the door handle and stopped. She looked up at Yumi who was grinning from ear to ear. "You mean….?"

Yumi nodded and slipped into her seat. Sachiko quickly following her lead. She started the car and turned around in her seat to look behind her to reverse. Catching sight of a still grinning Yumi beside her, Sachiko rolled her eyes.

"If you keep that up you're face will stay like that!" Sachiko teased.

Yumi blushed furiously and turned away to look out the window instead. Sachiko felt herself smile as she pulled out onto the main road.

The drive home was pleasantly simple. They talked about school. University. What they expected they'd be doing in a few years time. With teasing on both sides of course. Still, when Yumi realised they had passed the area where she lived a while back, she felt herself become more and more nervous.

"Here we are." Sachiko interrupted a few minutes later.

"Do we need to sneak in?" Yumi whispered seriously.

"That depends," Sachiko playfully whispered back, "How well can you climb?" she pointed to the large surrounding wall and enormous gate in front of them.

"Oh….."

"Wait here." Sachiko opened the car door and stepped out. The gates had already began to open by the time Sachiko was back in the driver's seat. "I was going to tell you the code, but I'd much prefer to see you try and sneak in to see me" she teased.

"The code?" Yumi asked.

"For the gate." Sachiko shifted gears and started up the long driveway to her residence.

_Wouldn't the code into your dorm room be more useful?_

Yumi found herself blushing at her thoughts and found it deepening when the older girl frowned at her.

_What is she thinking about? _Sachiko thought as she pulled into one of the many empty parking spaces. She glanced around, noticing the drivers' car was no longer parked in front of the house. Obviously her mother had decided to go somewhere, she just hoped it wasn't where she feared. Surely though at this hour wherever she went to, she would have been back by now. Unless….

_She has gone to speak to father in Osaka…._

"Onee-sama?"

Sachiko turned to look at Yumi. The girl was already out of the car, leaning in and looking at her expectantly.

"Sorry…." She switched off the engine and got out of the car, making her way uneasily to the front door followed by Yumi.

"Is everything all right?" Yumi asked, skipping every other step to try and keep up with the taller girl's quick pace.

"Yes, it's nothing to worry about now. How about we just relax for a little while?" she smiled down at her soeur and received a beaming grin back.

"Sachiko-sama." The door man bowed deeply when he opened the door. "The lady of the house has left to…"

"Yumi?" Sachiko quickly cut him off. "Please go to the kitchen and help yourself, I'll be there in a moment."

Yumi looked from Sachiko to the still bowing doorman. She quickly made her way past him, only to be greeted by another impeccably dressed gentleman in the foyer.

"This way madam…." The gentleman offered, bowing graciously as Yumi approached him.

Yumi followed the man towards a set of double doors beside the huge staircase, pausing momentarily to look back at her Onee-sama.

Sachiko looked a little perturbed at what the gentleman at the door was explaining to her. The last thing Yumi saw before the connecting doors were shut before her was a look of profound misery on the older girls face, her hand pulling her long hair from her face, behind her head and grabbing it into a knot in frustration.

"Please help yourself." The man bowed deeply before taking leave through the same doors.

Feeling uneasy standing alone in the huge kitchen, Yumi made her way to the large stainless steel fridge on her right and pulled it open. Dairy products mostly. She moved onto the next one. Cold meats.

_Geez…. do they have a separate fridge for everything here?_

She pulled open the next one and sighed.

_Desserts, baking ingredients…._

"I can never find anything in here either…."

Yumi spun around startled at Sachiko's sudden appearance. Her voice still echoing around the deserted kitchen. The taller girl poked her head around the open fridge door and glanced inside.

"I should have guessed!" she giggled, "You have such a sweet tooth! What is it you're looking for I might know where to find it…."

Yumi shifted slightly. "Umm, I was actually going to bring you a drink, I thought there might be some in the refrigerator…."

"What kind of drink?" Sachiko closed the fridge door in front of them.

"That's…what I just realized I don't know what you like…."

Sachiko nodded thinking.

"You….looked upset earlier, so…" Yumi smiled sheepishly.

"In the back" Sachiko nodded towards yet another silver refrigerator at the far side of the room. The mirrored doors giving the illusion that there were three of you standing in front of them. Yumi shivered slightly and followed Sachiko to the back of the kitchen.

When the older girl opened the door, shelves upon shelves of bottles lined the walls from floor to ceiling.

"What do you like? White? Red? Rose?" She pointed at both sides and the back as she was naming some of the brands.

"Umm…..I really don't know…" Yumi looked slightly apprehensive as she walked down one side of the wall eyeing all of the bottles. Most of them looked French, at least she thought it was French.

"We might be better with….." Sachiko reached up above her and lifted down a pink coloured bottle. Or maybe it was the liquid colouring the bottle she wasn't really sure.

"This one. It's very mild."

She handed the bottle to the younger girl how eyed it seriously.

"Only a glass though, I don't want to have to explain to your mother why you're hungover when you shouldn't even be drinking!"

"I'm nearly eighteen!" Yumi protested.

"Yes, nearly. And when you are you can have whatever you like!" Sachiko waved her arm around at the impressive display of fine wines and winked, tapping the younger girl on the shoulder to follow her out.

Yumi watched as Sachiko lifted two glasses off of a shelf and nodded for Yumi to follow her, after they had left the kitchen and climbed the stairs, Yumi was surprised to see Sachiko walk straight by the guest room without even batting an eyelid. She recognized the door in front of them as Sachiko's room. She'd been in very briefly, once before on New Year's, although that was mostly down to Sei's insistence that Yumi had had a full tour that day.

"You're bag's already here if you would like to get changed." Sachiko closed the door behind Yumi and set the bottle down on her desk, she turned and looked at Yumi still standing by the door.

"Do you need to borrow pyjamas?" She asked, not understanding Yumi's hesitance.

Yumi just nodded, her big eyes probably showing the fear she was feeling. She had pyjamas of course. She was supposed to be staying at Yoshino's house tonight. She also knew that Sachiko probably knew that, but all she could do at that moment in time was nod. Sachiko just made her way to one of her drawers and pulled out a silky pink top and blue pyjama bottoms. She made her way back to Yumi, still standing at the door and handed them out to her with both her hands.

"I hope these will do, we have pyjama's for when guests stay, but these are my favourite." She smiled warmly, handing them to the younger girl, then made her way over to her desk to sit down.

Picking up the bottle she poured two glasses of the faded pink liquid and lifted one of them to her lips.

Yumi continued to stare dumbfounded. Suddenly feeling like she was going to cry she blurted out a quick thank you and rushed into the en suite bathroom, as good as slamming the door behind her.

Sachiko sighed and shut her eyes.

Yumi set the pyjamas down, very carefully, over the towel rack and stepped back to look at them.

_These pyjamas….. _Yumi felt herself blushing. The last time she saw those pyjamas was when she was at Sachiko's summer house and she…..

"Yumi?" she heard Sachiko's voice muffled through the door.

"I..I'll be r..right out!" she stuttered, looking at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks crimson. She quickly removed her jeans, cardigan and vest top. Pulling the slightly too long pyjama bottoms on. She lowered the silky top over her shoulders, her eyes widening when she saw herself in it in the mirror.

_Well this is embarrassing….. _She turned to the side and gasped. Too low at the front. A little too loose and…..

She quickly removed the pink top, putting on her own vest before she put Sachiko's back on. It was still a little loose but at least you couldn't see right through the side of the top to her chest.

"Are you alright?" Sachiko asked.

"Yes, sorry I'm just washing my face!" Yumi turned the faucet on and splashed the freezing water over her face quickly. Hopefully it hid the redness that was reaching right back to her ears.

She opened the door and walked slowly over to her bag by the door. Unzipping it and placing her jeans and cardigan inside.

Sachiko watched the younger girl curiously, not missing what looked like the straps of a pyjama top hanging out over the girls bag. She smiled knowingly and looked away from her, sipping her wine.

"They suit you" Sachiko smiled when the younger girl joined her by her desk and handed her the other glass. Yumi returned the smile, hoping Sachiko didn't see that she was still wearing her own vest top underneath.

"Sorry if it's a little big, I wear it all the time. I've probably stretched it out by now" Sachiko said looking down over her top on the younger girl.

Yumi flinched under her gaze and took a sip of her drink, her eyes darting about the room.

"I'm sorry about tonight…." Sachiko started, sipping her own drink. "I've made you very uncomfortable it seems…."

Yumi just watched the older girl, waiting for her to continue. Instead, Sachiko stood and walked to the opposite side of her room, setting her glass on the side table. She looked back over at Yumi and patted the sofa in front of her.

"I can still drive you home if you like, before I drink anymore…." Sachiko turned away from Yumi when the younger girl made no move to join her. "I was afraid this might happen…."

She suddenly flopped down on the sofa pulling her legs underneath her. Yumi was more shocked at the way she was lying casually, her arm draped across the back of the seat, than anything she had said. Was this how Sachiko was in private? No! Surely not! She wasn't raised that way! In fact Yumi didn't think she'd ever met somebody so disciplined, so flawless. She was the epitome of perfection and above all else she was dignified. Saying she was proud made her sound stuck up but it was just the way she was raised. Yumi understood this. And accepted Sachiko for everything she was. Loved her for it. But….

"I thought if I told you how I felt you would be a little more open with me, but it seems we're falling into old habits again…." she looked up and stared at Yumi.

"…"

Sachiko sighed deeply, stretched out her legs and rested her head against the pillow by her shoulder. She looked out over her room, Yumi's intense glare and lack of input making her feel awkward about being so open.

"My mother…..she must have left earlier, shortly after I did…." Sachiko lifted her wine glass sipped and sighed miserably when she swallowed.

"Where?" Yumi asked simply, drawing a surprised look from the older girl.

"I don't know….Tachibana-san. He's our doorman. Even he doesn't know and he usually arranges all of our travel needs with the driver. It seems mother was rather tight lipped and just asked for the driver without giving any information as to where she intended to go…."

"Do you think she went to see your father?" Yumi sipped her own drink, watching Sachiko from her seat.

She looked over Sachiko's uncharacteristic state. She never imagined she'd see her onee-sama lying across a sofa, glass in hand, spilling her heart out to her. At least she wasn't drinking whilst standing up, Yumi thought to herself in amusement.

"It would seem so. She would have been back by now if it wasn't an overnight trip. Osaka's quite a drive away…." Sachiko continued. Still refusing to meet the younger girl's eyes.

Yumi, seeing the older girl's glass almost empty, took the opportunity to lift the bottle and join her on the sofa. She refilled her glass and sat back against the arm rest facing Sachiko. Her knees curled up so that Sachiko wouldn't have to move.

"You said she approved of your decision though right? Maybe she just wanted to see him?" Yumi offered hopefully.

"My father's away on business Yumi, my mother would never just 'go to see him'" Sachiko replied rather abruptly, regretting her tone afterwards.

"But if she agrees with you then she's probably gone on behalf of you. Maybe she's trying to convince him for you. That it's the best course of action…."

"Maybe…." Sachiko leaned forward and lifted the bottle. Refilling Yumi's glass for her.

"I thought you said I could only have one…." Yumi offered playfully, earning a smile from her beloved Onee-sama, even if it was short-lived.

"And then what happens to the rest of the bottle? I'd have to drink that all by myself. If I didn't know better I'd say you're trying to get me drunk Yumi…." Sachiko retorted, leaning back easily against the opposite chair arm.

Yumi smiled in response. "Thank you"

"For what?" Sachiko asked confused.

"For telling me how you feel. I knew you were upset, but sometimes when I ask you if you're alright you won't talk to me…." Yumi reached across and squeezed Sachiko's hand. Suddenly feeling more relaxed than she had around the girl in some time. It really did work out better if they just voiced their feelings.

"I know….." Sachiko replied, watching the liquid swirl in endless circles around the rim of her glass.

Yumi sighed contentedly. It was a simple reply. But it was probably the most honest thing she'd heard from Sachiko since earlier. They both knew they held back sometimes, yet both still continued to do it. Perhaps with this new development between them they'd learn to voice things no matter how difficult it was.

"Aren't you going to change into your pyjamas?" Yumi asked, suddenly changing the topic for the older girl's sake.

"You're wearing them…." Sachiko nodded at her pyjamas on Yumi.

"Oh! I didn't realize these were you're only pair! I'll change…." Yumi got up from her seat to feel herself suddenly pulled onto the taller girl. She stiffened in the embrace, suddenly realizing she was almost lying on top of Sachiko.

"They're not my only pair. They're just my favourite." Sachiko smiled back at the terrified expression on the younger girl above her. Sei was right, she was easy to tease.

"…."

"Don't you have a favourite pair?" Sachiko asked innocently.

Sachiko felt the overwhelming urge to grab the girl and kiss her. She'd already told her how she'd felt. She'd invited her back. Why? Who knows. She just wanted her by her side. She wanted to feel her against her. True, she loved touching her. But this feeling, this sudden need was suffocating her. Why was it that the only person who she felt comfortable enough to talk around, be herself around…. Yumi….. She was the only person who made it very clear that _Sachiko _was the only person that made _her _feel uncomfortable? Her body language, her eyes, constant blushing, putting things off, _running _off…..But Yumi had admitted she loved her. Perhaps she should take the chance. Push Yumi for what she really wanted. This was more than a soeur bond. Hadn't Sachiko already made that clear to her? Why was she hesitating….just like she had hesitated to come back with her? It was now or never…..

Yumi looked around her. She wasn't sure why. It's not as if she was looking for an escape, she just felt awkward, probably more shy though, feeling the older girl's eyes staring at her just a few inches away.

"Y..yes. I have a pair I always wear too….." Yumi stated, immediately regretting the lame response.

"Really? What are they like?" Sachiko teased.

"W…white…" she shut her eyes tightly, wishing a hole would just open up in the ground and swallow her whole.

Is she _flirting_ with me? Yumi thought.

Sachiko gently pushed Yumi off of on top of her, into a sitting position on the sofa, and stood up. She walked around the large bed in the middle of the room and crouched down before Yumi's bag.

"W..wha..?" Yumi protested.

Sachiko produced a short white pyjama top, followed by a pair of white shorts to match.

"Very cute. Do you mind if I wear these….?" Before Yumi could answer, she vanished behind the bathroom door, closing it gently behind her.

Yumi continued to stare at the bathroom door. Her cheeks red, her earlobes burning. She reached up and tugged on her ear willing the sensation to go away before she embarrassed herself further.

_Onee-sama knew I had pyjamas with me along! Oh god…..kill me now…_

Yumi reached down and poured the remaining contents into their glasses.

_Numb me! Numb me!_

She shook her head vigorously, burying it in her hands.

_My pyjamas are going to be too small for her! I don't have a figure like hers what is she thinking? She's going to come out and have to get a pair of her own. What am I supposed to say to that? Sorry my legs are too small and my chest is too….._

"Oh thank you" Sachiko lifted her glass from beside Yumi and sat down facing her against the side of the sofa.

Yumi jumped, lifting her head up from her hands to see Sachiko sitting down in front of her. Without realizing she was doing it, her curiosity got the better of her, her eyes travelling from her the older girl's face, down her arms, her chest …..

…..!

Yumi felt her stomach tighten. Her pyjama top didn't fit Sachiko after all. And yet there she was sitting, wearing her pyjamas, right in front of her.

Sachiko looked up at Yumi to find her staring straight at her. When she realized where Yumi's eyes had settled she, for the first time that she could remember, felt the heat rise in her cheeks.

"It's actually quite comfortable…." Sachiko shamelessly lifted her arms and stared down at her torso, the white top clinging as if desperate to every curve….

Yumi flushed purple. Trying to look away. She immediately looked down at her drink, mimicking Sachiko by swirling the contents. She could still feel the older girls gaze on her, she was good at avoiding people's eyes, but her surroundings….? Curse her curiosity.

Sachiko watched the panic play across Yumi's face. She felt she should say something to pacify the younger girl but before she could do anything she found Yumi's eyes trailing up her legs. Settling on the shorts she was wearing.

_She's looking…. _Sachiko felt herself smile triumphantly. Success!

Yumi studied Sachiko's long smooth legs, soft and alluring as they reached up and up to just…disappear under those _cursed_ white shorts. They were actually quite loose on Yumi but on Sachiko they seemed to fit like a glove. Not too loose and not too tight, but they definitely lost some of their length on her. In fact that was pretty much a perfect fit on the older girl. They weren't pinching her, and there was room to move in, she could tell by the gap of the material hanging lose from below her leg. Offering more of her leg for show as it reached up….. Yumi felt her chest restrict as unfamiliar tingles assaulted her, the butterflies in her stomach suddenly dropping lower, fluttering and tickling turning into a dull ache.

"My, you really do like these pyjamas don't you?" Sachiko interrupted. Watching Yumi watch _her_.

"Hm….hu What?" Yumi looked up startled. _Red_ cheeks. _Red_ cheeks. Caught. _Nice one _Yumi…

"I said…" Sachiko smiled teasingly at the younger girl, purposefully looking her up and down for herself, lingering a little too long…"You must like these pyjamas….."

"Yes! They're my favourite pair!" Yumi blurted out, repeating what she had said earlier.

"I can tell. You're staring at them like you're going to rip them off me for yourself…."

_I don't need to! They're that tight I can practically see through….. _Yumi shut her eyes and tried to shake the inappropriate thoughts from her head. She'd been getting them a lot lately….

Sachiko straightened up, pulling her legs in closer to herself so she didn't feel quite as exposed. Yumi was fun to tease but she didn't want to scare the easily flustered girl. Although she had to say, she was surprised at the younger girls boldness. Her attention was flattering to say the least.

Yumi felt her pull away and immediately looked up and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "They look good on you!" Yumi waved her hands in front of her furiously, her eyes darting around, not sure where to look.

Sachiko laughed at her response, setting her glass on the floor in front of her. She reached across for Yumi's, which the younger girl handed her nervously. Setting it on the floor beside her own, Sachiko leaned back into the seat and looked across at Yumi.

Yumi sat watching Sachiko across from her. The older girl just staring into her eyes.

_Is she trying to read my thoughts or something? Why is she just staring at me like that? _

Yumi made no attempt to move, watching Sachiko for any hint of discomfort. Seeing none she shifted slightly in her seat, she watched as Sachiko leaned back slightly, still staring at her. Yumi moved forward. Sachiko moved back, a playful grin on her face. Yumi frowned, moving forward again. The older girl nearly had her head resting against the arm rest before she finally stopped grinning and gazed at the young girl, a bewitching look in her excited blue eyes. She was enticing her. Beckoning her to come forward.

Yumi leaned forward on her knees, moving them up either side of Sachiko's long legs. Pinning the taller girl beneath her. The only thing driving her on was the look in the older girl's eyes. As if under a spell, Yumi planted her hands on either side of Sachiko's head, taking care not to catch the long dark locks of her hair lying splayed out beneath her. She reached across and tucked a stray hair behind the older girl's ear before running her hand around the back of her long neck and gently pulling her forward to meet her lips.

Sachiko kissed the younger girl back softly, running her hands up Yumi's back, back and forth over the silky pink top. All doubts immediately flew from her mind. The way Yumi was kissing her back…..She wasn't doing anything wrong at all. Yumi seemed a little more cautious of her but that was understandable. After what she had said to her earlier tonight though, anything was possible was it not?

Yumi broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Sachiko's, breathing heavily. Looking down Sachiko saw the neckline of Yumi's own tank top showing above the pink one she had borrowed her. Seizing the opportunity Sachiko grabbed the hem of the silky shirt and pulled it over Yumi's head, throwing it unceremoniously across her room. Her now, tight fitting grey one looked much more appealing to the older girl.

The grey material clung to her collar bone, curving down and rounding off slightly further down the girl's chest than she would have expected.

Yumi watched Sachiko gawk at her in her tight top, her hungry eyes running over the exposed skin where her bottoms hung loosely at her waist, her top riding up slightly revealing the flat of her stomach. She felt warm hands play across her back, tickling her and making her shudder slightly. When Sachiko's eyes met her own again, she reached down for another kiss. She felt pressure on both of her thighs as Sachiko pushed her legs flat. Their kiss broke momentarily when Yumi fell forward, flat on top of the older girl, but their lips joined again in a frenzy when Sachiko pulled her head in to continue.

Sachiko tried to push all objecting thoughts out of her head. Having gone beyond reason, there's nothing that would stop her now, unless Yumi wanted to of course. Having seen the other girl ogling her in her tight pyjamas earlier, her eyes running over her chest, up her legs, _between_ her legs…. Yumi wanted her as much she wanted Yumi. As if to prove her point to herself, Sachiko felt the younger girl's hand run up her side, pulling her top up to expose her stomach. Feather light touches brushed against her skin, she felt her stomach involuntarily contract as the girl's soft fingers played across her hips.

Feeling Yumi's smile against her lips as she kissed her, she teased the younger girl back, lifting her shirt and running her hand softly up and down her spine, down the side of her ribs, up to the nape of her neck.

Yumi's whole body jerked above her, causing her to moan softly against Sachiko's lips. Feeling the heat rise within her, the tickling in her stomach becoming a sudden ache in her groin, Sachiko almost ripped the younger girl's top off.

Yumi grabbed the cushion to her right, using it to pull herself up so she could deepen the kiss.

Feeling the loss of contact as Yumi removed her hand Sachiko almost pulled her back when she felt the younger girl push up against her. The contact made her exclaim loudly, startling Yumi as the tingling began to almost burn. She felt a rush when their skin made contact and immediately reached for Yumi's top to pull it off.

*Knock Knock*

"Excuse me?" Came the voice from across the room.

Yumi jerked up suddenly. Pulling her top down over her exposed stomach, she launched herself across the sofa, away from a stunned Sachiko.

"Miss Sachiko? Is there anything you or your guest require?" came the soft reply from the other side of her bedroom door. It was unusual for anyone to disturb her this late, Sachiko lay in silence trying to catch her breath. He must have been passing by and heard the two of them, else he wouldn't dare call on her this late.

She jerked up, her chest heaving. He'd be lucky if he had a job by morning. Furious at the interruption, Sachiko shot to her feet, pulling her top down and stormed across the bedroom to the door.

Yumi chased after her, grabbing her arm before she reached for the door handle.

"It's okay….." Yumi whispered, trying to calm the older girl. "Come here….."

"Of all the times he could have….." She trailed off, her eyes widening as Yumi placed her fingers on her lips, silencing her.

Sachiko looked into the younger girls eyes. Desire. It was there. He hasn't ruined anything at all. Interrupted, yes. Annoyingly so. But she still wants me, this isn't some lucky one off incident that just happened upon us. She wants me too.

"Miss Sachiko?" Came the voice again from outside.

Yumi stepped backwards from Sachiko, grinning at her mischievously. When she reached the edge of the bed she turned her back on the older girl and pulled her grey tank top over her head.

"We don't need anything, thank you!" Yumi called out, when she heard the soft shuffling of footsteps on the carpet fading away from the door, she turned her head and looked back over her shoulder at Sachiko, still standing, unmoving, her mouth slightly agape as she stared at Yumi's naked back.

Yumi turned around to face Sachiko.

"Are you going to stand there and stare at me all night, or are you coming to bed?"

* * *

Don't kill me! I'm sorry! It was getting quite long and I wanted to have a….well a dedicated chapter heh! Took a while to edit this one. Not my favourite chapter to date to be honest but it's been in the works the longest so I'm gonna post it up for you guys to read anyway.

Thanks as always for all of your reviews and favourites!

Take care and see you all _really soon! Promise!_


	9. A New Beginning

Well after a _long_ hiatus I'm back. Things have been a little crazy for the past few months although everything has settled down now. Having a job again certainly makes things a lot easier and somewhat reduces the mild panic attacks! Also finally got university sorted after jumping through loops with student finance. I can finally relax! Thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favourites and for leaving a review!

Usual drill, _Flashbacks_ = italics

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

"_Oneesama do you know what day it is today?" Yumi asked excitedly, hopping from one foot to the other unable to contain her excitement._

"_Yes, it's Tuesday" Sachiko frowned at the younger girl who suddenly stopped fidgeting, "Why?"_

"_It's…..nothing" Yumi looked down at her feet._

"_Yumi"_

_Sachiko watched the younger girl slowly lift her head to look at her._

"_I'll meet you at lunch okay? I need to speak with you." with that, Sachiko smiled and left the girl now standing in front of Maria, with a slightly confused look on her face._

"_Onee-sama?" Yumi closed the door of the greenhouse behind her gently and began making her way over to Sachiko who was knelt down before the Rosa Chinensis plant._

"_You found me" Sachiko looked up and smiled warmly._

_Yumi blushed slightly, "Errm, you said earlier that you wanted to speak with me?"_

_Sachiko nodded and looked over her shoulder._

"_By the window"_

_Yumi looked past Sachiko and saw an envelope on the window seat. "But…." She walked over and lifted the envelope addressed to her. "You said…."_

"_I said it was Tuesday, which it is." Sachiko rose to her feet and walked up behind the younger girl._

_Yumi turned around to face Sachiko, who placed her hand on the younger girls cheek._

"_Happy Anniversary"_

* * *

"_Huh? Where is everyone?" Yumi asked as she closed the door to the council room behind her._

_Sachiko looked up and smiled. "It would seem that everyone is busy."_

_Yumi shifted uncomfortably as Sachiko continued gazing at her._

"_Um…some tea?" Yumi didn't wait for the response as she made her way over to the kettle._

_Sachiko watched her pattering about the kitchen._

"_Is something the matter?" Sachiko asked trying to gauge the younger girls response._

"_No, nothing." Yumi forced a smile and lifted the cups, carrying them over to the table._

_After a few minutes of mindless chatter, Sachiko could see Yumi visibly relax. _

"_Good." Sachiko stated out of context._

"_What's good?" Yumi asked._

"_You've relaxed" Sachiko smiled and sipped her tea._

_Yumi lowered her head when she felt her cheeks begin to burn. "You noticed then?"_

"_You looked uneasy, yes."_

_Yumi didn't reply and continued staring at the same spot on the floor._

"_Is it because of me?"_

"_Yes" Yumi stated simply._

"_Did I do something?" Sachiko asked her confused._

_Yumi shut her eyes at Sachiko's question. A few moments passed before she looked the older girl in the eyes._

"_No. You haven't done anything." Yumi offered a smile._

_Sachiko looked up as Yoshino, Shimako and Noriko walked through the door. She looked back at Yumi and frowned at her._

"_And you probably never will….." Yumi sighed and looked up at the others taking their seats._

_It was barely above a whisper but Sachiko had heard her. _

* * *

"_I'm so happy that Onee-sama is going to Lillian University!" _

_Sachiko stopped outside the council room door when she heard Yumi's voice._

"_Yes, at least you don't have to worry now. Are you nervous about the graduation?" Shimako asked._

"_I'm more nervous about how I will react." Yumi replied._

"_Yumi, sometimes it's alright to cry"_

"_Shimako…how do you do it?"_

"_Do what Yumi?"_

"_How do you cope with Sei being away all the time? I know she's not far away but…"_

_Sachiko shifted her weight onto her other foot. Uncomfortable at eavesdropping, but unable to stop._

"_I guess you just get used to it…" Shimako replied._

"_I…..I don't think I can."_

"_Yumi…."_

_Sachiko heard Yumi's muffled cries through the door and Shimako's attempts at soothing her._

"_Yumi I'm sure Sachiko-sama feels the same way. She knows how much you love her."_

"_She doesn't…." Yumi replied softly._

"_Of course she does Yumi. She knows because she loves you as well."_

"_There are different kinds of love…." Yumi responded._

_Sachiko stood staring at the door. Absorbing all that she had just heard. She couldn't bring herself to turn the handle._

"_It's okay you don't have to stay I'll be alright." Yumi said._

"_Are you sure? I can call Noriko and tell her I'll go tomorrow."_

"_No it's okay. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_Before Sachiko could register what was coming from the other side of the door it swung open, revealing a very wide-eyed Shimako. Behind her, Yumi was sitting with her back to them._

_Sachiko put her finger to her lips._

* * *

Sachiko snapped out of her reverie and opened her eyes as the door behind her opened. She stiffened when her father walked by her and sat to face her behind his desk.

"You came home early?" Sachiko asked. Surprised that her father had even cared enough to leave his work.

"Have you any idea….." He glared at his daughter sitting before him. Her back straight, her hands on her lap. Face expressionless. "Is this some desperate cry for attention?" He almost shouted.

"Father please….." she met his brown eyes with her cold blue ones, "I gave up the idea that I'd ever get any attention from you years ago."

Her father's mouth dropped. "How _DARE_ you speak to me that way!" He continued to glare at Sachiko, his face twisted in anger. "I can see now how spending all your time with that soeur of yours has affected you. Your mother thought she was a good influence on you but clearly she had the wrong end of the stick!"

"She has a name father" Sachiko replied calmly.

"What!" He snapped, becoming increasingly more agitated with how calm his daughter was.

"Yumi" Sachiko stated. Almost smiling as the name left her lips.

He sat speechless, his chest heaving as he tried to calm himself.

"You are never to see _Yumi_ again. I don't want to hear her name mentioned from this moment on. You're not to see her, speak to her or even speak _of_ her again. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes you have." Sachiko smiled at her father.

"Good then…."

"But I'm afraid I'm going to have to go against your wishes." Sachiko interrupted, not even flinching as she spoke against him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I had already realised quite some time ago what was happening between Yumi and I. In fact I welcomed it. I've been in love with her for a long time father. If you don't believe me, or still seem to be kidding yourself that this is all just me lashing out for you to notice me, then you're very much mistaken."

"Sachiko…." her father practically growled in warning.

"Over a month ago I changed my course and applied for dorms at Lillian. I had anticipated this happening and of course I had anticipated how you'd react to it. I already know what you have planned for me and quite frankly, I really don't care."

"Dorms! What are you talking about?"

"I won't be separated from Yumi and I most certainly will not be marrying Kashiwagi. I went into this knowing full well that you would disown me father. So if you think I am being rash or not thinking through things properly well…" Sachiko reached into the bag at her feet and pulled out a notepad, setting it on her father's desk and sliding it towards him.

"What is this?" He snatched it up and began flicking through it.

Sachiko watched his expression turn from anger to disbelief to defeat.

"It's quite simple really. I just ticked the 'estranged from parents' box and they gave me the grant. I won't be needing your money father."

"I don't think you realise what you're getting yourself into. You've had everything handed to you you're whole life Sachiko, how do you think you will survive away from that? You know nothing outside of these walls!"

"And I have _you_ to thank for that!" Sachiko snapped at him.

Sachiko's father watched her try to calm herself, brushing off her skirt, taking deep breaths…..he'd hit a nerve.

"I'm grateful for everything you have done for me father. But I want to live life my own way, not the way people expect me to. I want to build a life for myself, try new things, see new places. I'm not as shut of from the world as you seem to think I am. I know how difficult it will be but at least I am willing to try."

Her father sighed, looking over the documents in front of him.

"Is this what you really want?" He asked eyeing her seriously.

"Every part of me" Sachiko replied, looking straight into his eyes with determination.

Her father stood up and walked over to the filing cabinet across the room, he lifted out a file and flicked through it, closing the drawer behind him.

"What is this?" Sachiko asked cautiously as the file was handed to her.

"You may want to do everything for yourself but I think you'll realize sooner or later how impossible that is. You're not even eighteen yet. Take it." Her father sat at his desk and watched his daughter scan through the pages.

"No thank you." Sachiko replied, setting the file back down on her fathers desk.

"Now is not the time to be stubborn Sachiko."

"Call me what you want, I still won't accept it."

"University is extremely difficult Sachiko. It's not like high school at all. This _grant_ of yours will pay for your course and living yes, but living _expenses _are a completely different matter altogether. You aren't naïve enough to think that you can juggle a job with studying, you are my daughter after all."

Sachiko fought an inward battle. As much as she wanted to do everything by herself she saw how futile her argument was becoming. Her father was right. As much as she hated to admit it.

Her father took her silence as acceptance.

"Your allowance will stop once you graduate." With that he lifted his paperwork from his bag and began reading through it, indicating to his daughter that he was finished.

"I understand" Sachiko stood up and lifted the file from her fathers desk reluctantly. She walked across the room and opened up the door to leave.

"Sachiko…."

She stopped and turned to look at her father.

"Good luck"

Sachiko smiled at her father for the first time since she could remember.

"Thank you."

She closed the door behind her and took a deep breath.

She had won.

"Mm…miss" Sachiko looked up and grinned as one of the maids nodded and sheepishly scuttled out of her way, almost walking into the hallway table.

* * *

_"I see someone couldn't wait to wake me"_

_Yumi blushed furiously when Sachiko climbed on top of her, looking up and down her onee-sama's naked torso didn't help her in trying to form a sentence._

_"Aaa..a….." Yumi stuttered, trying to speak._

_"Aaa..a…..?" Sachiko teased._

_Yumi's eyes shot to the wall, the ceiling, the dresser. Anywhere except the girl above her._

_"Lost your voice?" Sachiko smiled and lowered her head, resting it against Yumi's own._

_"…..Good…morning…."_

_Sachiko laughed at the younger girl below her._

_"Good morning?" Sachiko asked incredulously, laughing harder when Yumi squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment._

_"Aaaa! This is so embarrassing!" Yumi squeaked, joining Sachiko in her laughter._

_"There's no need to be embarrassed" Sachiko murmured against Yumi's lips. Her statement obviously helped pacify the younger girl, as she felt a pair of hands on her sides and a pair of lips envelope her own in a deep kiss._

_Sachiko found the whole situation quite amusing, here she was straddling Yumi, when Yumi was the one who had thrown her on to the bed last night. I guess it was easy to get lost in the moment…._

_"Sachiko…." Yumi whispered against her when they parted, breathing deeply._

_Sachiko felt the all to familiar buzzing begin in her abdomen, her name uttered breathlessly by Yumi bringing thoughts of the previous night. She reached out and grabbed the headboard for support with her left hand, as her right made it's way down Yumi's side. The younger girl gasped beneath her when Sachiko's hand brushed the side of her breast, pausing slightly before continuing it's descent. Anticipation began to well up in Yumi when Sachiko's hand veered to the left and gently caressed her stomach. She shuddered at the sensation, somehow it felt like the tickles from Sachiko's fingers were shooting straight down her pelvis. Needless to say it wasn't long before she was writhing around beneath the older girl, cute little annoyances uttered from her lips at the lack of attention to a certain other part of her body. Sachiko leaned down and whispered in her ear._

_"Is there something you want from me?"_

_Yumi nodded eagerly._

_"I won't know unless you ask me." Sachiko smiled at the groan of protest from her soeur._

_"I want….I want what you… did to me last night…." Yumi uttered between gasps._

_"I did lots of things to you last night my love…."_

_"Aaah!" Yumi cried out when Sachiko brushed her fingers lightly over a certain sensitive spot._

_"Here?" Sachiko whispered against her ear._

_Yumi's chest began heaving, she found it hard to breathe never mind form a sentence._

_"Or here?" Sachiko teased, sliding her fingers over the entirety of Yumi, only to pause at her entrance._

_Yumi began moaning in frustration, her eyes squeezed shut and her hips moving slightly since Sachiko seemed unwilling to move her hand._

_Sachiko watched her soeur gasp for air, marvelling at the effect she was having on her. Seeing no forthcoming answer she moved her forefinger and middle finger slightly._

_"Aaah!" Yumi slipped her left arm around Sachiko's slender waist and rested her right hand behind her head holding her onee-sama close. "Please…."_

_"Here?" Sachiko asked, shifting slightly so she was now straddling Yumi's leg. She felt the girl below her nod. Smiling against her, she slipped her two fingers into her soeur slowly, causing Yumi to cry out and tighten her grip. She found herself gasping as Yumi grabbed the back of her hair into a fist and began rocking against her in rhythm._

_"O…oh my…god…." Yumi cried out when Sachiko curled her fingers, rubbing against her inside._

_"How does it feel?" Sachiko asked, worried at Yumi's lack of communication. It was understandable if she was still a little shy, hell Sachiko still was, despite the circumstances. She mostly worried that she had pushed Yumi into this, as the younger girl had seemed much more active the night before. The most troubling of all was the fact that alcohol was involved, did she actually want any of this? Or was last night a drunken mistake?_

_"Yumi….?" Sachiko began to withdraw her fingers when she felt two slip inside her._

_"It feels like this…." Yumi whispered before taking Sachiko's lips with her own._

_Sachiko gasped and tightened her grip on the headboard, hoping it would drown out the rocking of the bed. Her hope was in vain though when she heard a muffled voice followed by her bedroom door opening._

_"Miss I've just come to tell that your fath….er…."_

_Sachiko pulled back from Yumi slightly and turned her head to find her maid standing at the door way, eyes wide, mouth agape. She didn't have to guess what it looked like. It was what it looked like. Her bed sheets had pooled around her waist, her left hand was grasping the headboard and her right hand well…her right hand was very clearly in between Yumi's legs._

_"G…Good morning…" Yumi stuttered, turning purple._

_The maid moved her mouth as if to say something before slamming the door shut quickly._

_Sachiko turned to look at Yumi. Despite the situation, Sachiko's lips thinned. They both burst out laughing._

* * *

_"I'll see you tomorrow…." Sachiko whispered in Yumi's ear, leaning in slightly to inhale the younger girls scent._

_Yumi smiled and mouthed something before walking down the steps and over to the waiting taxi. Sachiko's smiled, feeling her heart beating faster. "I love you too"_

_Reluctantly Sachiko closed the door once the car was out of sight and walked towards the stairs back to her room, she stopped when she heard her name coming from her fathers office. She walked over and pressed her ear against the cold wooden door._

_"I'm not sure I understand. What seems to be the problem?" Her fathers voice. He was home!_

_"Sir?"_

_"So my daughter and Yumi were sleeping together. You know they are both women right? I thought you were going to tell me she had a man in her room there for a second. You had me worried." She heard her fathers deep laugh._

_Sachiko's cringed. Her maid was telling her father about them!_

_"I think you're misunderstanding me sir. Excuse me if I wasn't being clear on the subject. I said I walked in on them sleeping together…."_

_"Miyu-san how long have we known each other? Please, just tell me what's the problem here. Get to the point. Are you saying they were….sleeping together…?"_

_"If I may be blunt sir, when I said sleeping I meant fucking."_

_"How…how dare you! Do you have any proof of these accusations!"_

_"Just what I saw. Which was Miss Sachiko naked with another woman and in between her legs. I think that it was pretty clear what they were…..doing."_

_"Call my daughter. Now"_

_"Yes sir."_

* * *

Sachiko watched in amusement as the maid tried to hurry away from her.

"Oh! Miyu-san?"

The maid froze in her tracks and turned around to face Sachiko.

"Y…yes…miss?"

"Would you be so kind as to tell the driver I will be ready to go within the hour?"

"Driver?….Miss?"

"Yes. I will be leaving tonight."

"Miss?"

Sachiko smiled at the horrified look on the woman's face. As far as she was concerned the woman had betrayed her trust, let her think it was her fault she was being kicked out.

"Don't worry, it's one less room for you to clean each day." Sachiko smiled that deadly disarming smile at the woman. "At least you can go about your daily routine without having to worry if you're going to walk in on me fucking my girlfriend."

Sachiko inwardly applauded herself for the shocked look now on Miyu's face. She wasn't sure if it was because the woman now knew Sachiko had heard her or if it was because she had used such language. Either way it didn't really matter and she didn't really care. The glint in her eye and grin plastered over her face said it all. She'd never felt this alive before in her entire life.

* * *

Well again I apologize about the long wait. I hope it was worth it. Quite a lot of flashbacks in this chapter. I hope the layout was easy enough to understand. Until next time. Which won't be long I promise!


End file.
